


［耽美］河神

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Relationships: 纪零
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	［耽美］河神

前言  
一篇很随便的纪零文，因为执政官太可爱了所以写。河神梗，遍地开车。  
1  
朴律失魂落魄地坐在河边，他原本是个有房有车有猫有女友的成功人士，然而与女友分手后女友拐走了他的猫，他觉得失去了一切，决定来这里散散心。  
择日不如撞日，朴律顺手丢了个硬币进河里，硬币咕咚一声掉下了水，引发了神奇的事情。  
“这是你掉的吗？”一个清扬的声音响起，朴律赶紧转头去看，是一个蓝发蓝瞳、外貌颇为二次元的男人趴在桥栏杆上看着他，手里拿着刚才那枚硬币。说这是个男人只是因为能看出来一点点性征，如果只看水蓝色的长发、温润的蓝瞳和清秀的容貌，朴律会认为这完全是个女人。  
“这是你掉的吗？”那人笑盈盈地又问了一遍，朴律呆了，莫非自己遇到了传说中的河神？他试探着问：“你是河神吗？”  
“嗯……说是也无所谓吧……”那人模棱两可地回答，朴律更加疑惑了，他伸手接过硬币，那人十分高兴地冲他笑了一下，说：“我可以实现你的一个愿望哦。任何愿望都可以。”  
“任何愿望？”朴律看着他，有点迷了心窍地问，“你说真的什么愿望都可以吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那你做我女朋友吧。”  
“？！”蓝发河神大吃一惊，嗫嚅道：“这……这恐怕不行。我是男的。”  
“那你做我男朋友？“  
“……”  
“你刚才说什么愿望都行。”  
“……好吧。”  
朴律惊讶得啊了一声，问道：“居然真的可以？”  
“等一下。”河神握住他的手，然后皱皱眉头，“你的上一个女朋友和你相处了114天，所以这个愿望实现的时限也只有114天。”  
“我怎么称呼你？”  
“我叫惊春。”  
“太……太拗口了。总之，跟我回家吧。”

朴律看着眼前的漂亮河神，多少感觉到了几分无奈。但更多的却是捡了个大便宜的促狭的快意。的确是促狭的快意，惊春答应实现他的愿望，意味着这四个月可以想怎么透他就怎么透。  
惊春不解地迎着他的眼神看过去，看到他的下半身脸一下子红了。朴律用阴茎蹭着惊春的小腹，示意他把自己的衣服脱了。  
“能……能不做吗，我……”  
朴律打量着这人，二十上下的样子，这么漂亮绝对不可能没做过。惊春开始把自己穿的十分繁琐的和服慢慢脱下来，朴律吓得直接萎了，跳了半米远才后知后觉地发现惊春现在已经比他还要高很多了。  
“我本来也不是人啊。”惊春笑盈盈地看着他，下身八条半透明的触手微微蠕动着，上面鲜艳的暗蓝色斑点此刻变成了荧蓝色，闪着明亮的蓝光。  
“你你你……”  
“如果觉得嫌弃的话放弃这个愿望就是了。像我这种是不可能得到认可的，这点我也知道。”  
朴律皱着眉头看着他，惊春漂亮的蓝眸暗淡了，一根触手抬起来不安地卷起又松开。  
“不。我要上你。”  
惊春带着点惊讶看向他，朴律把人抱起来带到卧室，丢到床上，发现他的下身竟然变成了人类的双腿，而且白皙又修长，绝对不亚于动漫中美少女的双腿。  
“我怎么说也是河神，如果你感觉不好，我可以变成人的。”惊春柔声道，朴律几乎为这体贴感到有些羞愧，但还是决定上他。  
不知道所谓河神的身体结构会不会与人类有些区别，朴律想着，他家并没有润滑剂，他便用手指给对方做扩张。奇异的是惊春下体的泄殖腔好像完全没有一丝抗拒，温软的嫩肉包裹住他的手指，惊春面红耳赤地听着手指进出搅动出淫靡的水声，小声说：“感觉好怪，为什么要用手指呢……”朴律暗暗笑了一声惊春的单纯，抽出手指，露出自己已经勃起的阴茎。惊春有些害怕地看着尺寸惊人的肉刃，似乎想说些什么，朴律直接骑在他身上，用肉刃破开了他的唇。  
“呜……呃咳、呜……”惊春一下子呛到了，不知所措地看着朴律。朴律按住他不让他乱动，说：“别用牙齿，给我口。”  
惊春不太明白他的意思似的，一双眼睛湿漉漉地看着他。朴律干脆直接在他嘴里操干起来，柱头顶在他喉头软肉上研磨，难受得惊春发出窒息的呜呜声。朴律一只手掐住对方左乳的茱萸，另一只手按住他的后脑不让他挣扎，很快就达到了第一次高潮。  
腥浊的液体射出，朴律按着对方的脑袋强迫他全部吞了下去，然后才撤出肉刃。惊春被呛得满眼是泪，痛苦地问道：“你究竟要做什么啊……”  
与世隔绝，居然还真的不知道这是在干他啊。朴律撇了撇嘴，直接进入惊春的后穴。  
惊春发出一声哀叫，那沙哑的声音和红肿的眼眶又让朴律的性器硬得发疼，开始在后穴大力抽插。惊春的下身也已经抬头，朴律发现这家伙简直全身都是敏感点，兴奋得无以复加。  
“你还真是骚啊，随便干两下就硬了。”朴律握住他的性器套弄几下，听到惊春破碎的喘息声，感觉到他的性器颤抖着就要高潮，毫不留情地掐住根部。  
“不……呜你在干什么！我、我难受……”惊春哭叫着阻止他，但完全没有效果，朴律又接着抽插他的后穴，爽得他连个完整的字都吐不出，最后只能呜咽着求饶。  
朴律松开手，和惊春一起达到了高潮，对方的精液几乎是透明的，朴律再一次射进了他嘴里，逼着惊春全部吞了下去。  
“咳、你、你太粗暴了，怪不得……”惊春高潮后绵软的身子毫无反抗之力，他狠狠剜了朴律一眼，“怪不得你女朋友要和你分手。”  
“我对女朋友可是很好的，”朴律开玩笑道，“但你比她还要漂亮，这怎么忍得住。”  
而且敏感度和配合的程度简直是无与伦比，根本不是人类能达到的。朴律回味着刚才的舒爽，发觉自己已经食髓知味，很快就想再来一次了。  
“要做吗？”他翻身压住惊春。  
“就算你这么说也是……”惊春惊恐地发现这家伙好像是认真的，“别！你……”  
夜深人静，让我们祝福新婚的非洲豹夫夫拥有一段愉悦的性生活。  
2  
第二天早上，朴律先醒过来，惊春仍然睡在他身边，手臂抱着蜷缩起来的双腿缩成一团，非常有安全感的姿势。朴律吻了吻他的脸颊，没想到只有一点点动静就弄醒了惊春。幸好今天不是工作日，似乎……是什么假期？  
朴律兴奋地打开手机看日历，发现今天果然是假期，正赶上十一黄金周的第一天。  
惊春轻叹一声，舒展开身子，其间不乏腰酸背痛造成的呻吟声。连这声音听着都那么悦耳，朴律丢下手机翻身压住惊春，问：“宝贝要出去玩吗？”  
“啊……假期么？我记得你之前是说过要带你女朋友出去玩。”惊春思考了一下，笑着摇了摇头，“还是算了。”  
“为什么？”  
“感觉很多大江大河之类的我都去过，大海也去过。”  
“可以去爬山。”  
“不，会被晒干的。我不喜欢山。”  
朴律放开他，起身理了理睡衣，去厨房打算做早餐。他的视线投向惊春：“你吃饭么？”  
“可以不吃，你如果嫌麻烦的话不做我的也可以。”惊春说。  
“……你会做饭么？”  
“会啊。你想让我做给你吃吗？”惊春看起来懒懒的不怎么想动，朴律便收回了这个念头。他决定干脆只做自己的了，毕竟无论是生活成本还是时间成本都要节省才行。这么一想惊春的确非常适合作为伴侣，乖巧听话柔美漂亮，养起来还不花钱，唯一的缺陷就是是个男人。虽然朴律并不介意同性，但相比之下他还是更喜欢女人。  
……虽然惊春这样的男人和女人也没什么区别就是了。  
惊春大概也看出来了他的打算，轻轻地笑了笑，问他：“为什么不许愿自己大富大贵之类的呢？”  
“当时脑子一热就那么说了，谁顾得上啊。”话是这么说，被惊春一提醒朴律悔得肠子都青了，手上的动作顿了顿。他在试图给自己做一个肉夹馍，就目前来看成果令人垂涎欲滴。  
“现在收回还来得及。”惊春忽然认真地说，“重新许愿，我可以当作昨晚什么都没发生。”  
朴律瞥了他一眼，那眼神带着调侃和调戏，他开口道：“你只是不想做我男朋友对吧？我觉得比起莫名其妙得来的大富大贵，四个月期限的男友还比较可靠。”  
“啊啊……”惊春在沙发上蜷缩起来，这次是触手裹头，整个人几乎变成了球。朴律咬了口肉夹馍，惊春露出一只眼睛，可怜巴巴地问：“能让我尝一口吗？”  
“不，不给。”朴律乐得为难他。  
“怎么这样！”惊春抗议道。  
“骗你的。给。”朴律把肉夹馍塞给他，一只晶莹剔透的触手伸出来接住了袋子，惊春对着他笑了一下，接着毫不客气地咬了一大口。  
“唔……好吃！”  
“我再做一个吧。”朴律有点没脾气了，刚才是谁说要节省生活成本来着？然而看到这样可爱的惊春，他怎么舍得让这家伙眼巴巴地看着。  
“没吃过吗？”  
“没有，我没有钱……”惊春低着头说，“我可以实现别人的愿望，但自己永远什么都没有。”  
字里行间充满了落寞。朴律听得心疼，把惊春揽入怀里，晶莹的触手滑过腰上有点凉。朴律对他说：“这几个月就好好跟我。你想要什么我都买给你。”  
这个没什么心机的河神，看上去也是人畜无害的样子，刚听到这话就眼睛一亮：“真的？”  
“当然是真的。”朴律为这人小孩子似的脾气感到哭笑不得。  
“谢谢你！”惊春看来是真的很感激，直接抱住了他，触手整个一堆缠到他身上。朴律觉得自己快要喘不过气来了，虚弱地连声道：“快放开我……”

这还是朴律有对象以来，第一次带人去逛街。以前的女朋友不喜欢逛街，天天宅在家，朴律想买点小礼物也不得要领。但这河神对现代工业几乎一无所知，就算他不得要领也确信自己不会被惊春嫌弃。  
惊春确实不怎么挑剔，街上花花绿绿的小玩意儿他看起来都接触过，但没买过正儿八经的店铺里的商品就是了。果然是个很穷的河神啊，朴律在心里感叹道。  
他带着惊春逛了好几十家店，其中有不少都是副食店，惊春似乎对甜点和糖果毫无抵抗力，在逛了第二十家糖果店之后，朴律终于决定还是带他回家吧。  
“为什么！”惊春不满地抗议，而朴律拎着袋子已经摇摇晃晃。惊春看了他一眼，不情愿地表示：“好吧，确实该回家了。”  
回到家，惊春迫不及待地把买到的糖果都收进了某个四次元空间，看起来他还有仓鼠倾向。  
“不过，到底是为什么我要灵体化走在你身边？”惊春问朴律。朴律正在煎刚买回来的鸡翅，油花噼里啪啦，他问惊春说什么，惊春又问了一遍。  
“因为你穿着这古装，又留长发，还是蓝色头发，太引人注目了。”  
“不好看吗？”  
“挺好看的。但和现代社会有点脱节了。”  
惊春想了想刚才买到的衣服，去挑了件穿上。  
“又怎么……靠！你怎么回事？”朴律一转头看见惊春只穿了件白色卫衣站在那里拉他的袖子，一听到他的训斥就瑟缩了一下，不安地问道：“不好看吗？”  
“不，很奇怪……”朴律的视线由惊春的上身渐渐移到下体，白皙修长的一双长腿此刻一丝不挂，任他赏玩。朴律并不意外地发现自己硬了，干脆停下手上的工作，把惊春打横抱起来，丢到卧室床上。  
“你干什么？”惊春也有点害怕了。  
“干你。”朴律给了他一个深吻，能尝到惊春是甜的，有一丝苹果糖的味道。  
“别、别这个时候……”  
“就这个时候。”朴律说着没营养的话，想了想没脱掉惊春的卫衣，“就这样，不用脱。”  
他把惊春刚刚穿上的内裤脱掉，露出他下体三角状的小丘。朴律并没脱自己的裤子，仅仅扒下了一点点露出阴茎，但还是看得惊春面红耳赤。  
“不公平……”他小声抗议道，“我不想脱光下面。”  
“不行。不脱光怎么好好干你。”朴律握住惊春的阴茎上下撸动，没几下就让他立了起来。惊春的身体敏感得惊人，朴律想到了些不好的东西，问：“你以前不会被人干过吧？”  
“没有，真的没有。”惊春红着脸摇摇头，“我天生身体就比人类敏感不少，也因此能感觉到水的流动，成为河神的原因之一也是这个。但现在都忘了……”  
比人类敏感更好，这意味着可以随便干、水很多而且不会坏。惊春似乎知道了他在想什么，羞愤欲绝地道：“你要是再这么想，我会杀了你噢！”  
太可爱了，朴律想，他发现惊春下面的小穴已经湿润泥泞，分泌出来的透明液体一股一股滴下，淫靡之态令人垂涎。朴律干脆直接挺进去，不出意料听见了惊春的哀叫。  
“什么、什么啊！你完全不做扩张……我会坏掉！”  
朴律没有理会他的惊叫，仍然直接插了进去，遵从自己的本能在那舒适柔软的小穴中进出，每一次都精准地顶到最敏感的那一点。惊春叫得声音都颤了，那哀哀的呻吟反倒更像是调情，让朴律的性器在他体内又涨大一圈。  
惊春的身体已经开始流水了，他看起来糟糕透了，身体随着一呼一吸起伏，气息也变得急促，看起来离高潮不远。朴律恶趣味地停止顶弄和撸动，惊春立即哀求着攀上来，用后穴吸裹住他的性器。  
“求求你，继续下去……”  
谁能抵挡这样的哀求呢。朴律猛地一挺腰，惊春立即陷入无声的尖叫，温热的液体裹住朴律的性器。朴律又大开大合地顶弄了几下，惊春哭泣着躲闪，看上去他是爽哭了。朴律趁着人不应期边干边射在里面，有点怀疑惊春会因此而怀孕。  
“呜……下次……下次请务必这样……干我……”

“你开始变得奇怪了亲爱的河神。”朴律抱着有些神智不清的惊春说。惊春呜呜咽咽地求他饶过，又求他继续，朴律一个没忍住就要了他第二次。毕竟惊春太可爱了，谁能拒绝这单纯的家伙被操到不行了的时候含含糊糊说出来的情话呢。  
“别……不。”惊春好歹清醒了一点，推开朴律愤愤地看向他，“是男朋友又不是宠物，为什么要这么对我。”  
“你自己不是也很乐意吗。”  
这一句话又杠得惊春没了词，干脆自暴自弃地道：“我怀疑114天之后就离不开你了。”  
“那不更好。”朴律乐得眉开眼笑，没想到惊春竟一脸严肃地道：“你应该了解一下神的规矩，神是不能与凡人在一起的，履行契约的时候除外。所以你也不要想着我会因为什么而一直待下去哦。”  
“没关系。我本来也没想着那样。”朴律再次抱住他，这次惊春没挣脱，“就算你不是人也会热爱自由吧。怎么可能一辈子都把你拘束在身边。”  
他其实已经打心底里有些喜欢这个河神了，外貌不说，性格和心性也确实是他喜欢的类型，远比前女友要来得合意。这感觉有些像是爱上了风俗业人士，只有使用权没有所有权，不管花多大力气都别想抓住对方，终究一切都会像指间的沙或水一样流去。惊春看着他恍惚的神情，有些难为情地安慰道：“我其实也有点想留下来……不，没有，我只是说我觉得你这个人还可以。你肯定还能遇到愿意跟你在一起的人的。”  
“这个就先别说了，要是你还想好好过完四个月。”朴律说，“对了。你们种族有没有女人？我是说，女神。”  
“肯定有吧，不过我忘了。”惊春歉意地笑笑，“成为神之前的很多事情我都不记得了。”  
“你到底多大啊？”朴律终于问出了他一直想问的问题。  
“忘了……”  
3  
惊春就这样住在了朴律家里。从表现上来看他完全称得上是乖巧听话温柔体贴，在床上温顺得令人心疼，是绝大部分人类伴侣不可能做得到的。而且最重要的是这人生活成本为0，甚至不用喂什么东西就挺有活力，这让朴律渐渐忽视了惊春的感受，几乎只把他当做一个闲来消遣床上取乐的宠物，其他的时候对惊春不管不问。  
国庆假期的第三天是个阳光明媚的日子，朴律决定出去和朋友聚聚，出门之前被什么东西勾住了袖子，一回头才发现是个人。惊春不安地问道：“你要去哪里？”  
“和朋友聚聚，喝点酒什么的。”朴律的心思全都在待会儿要花掉多少钱请几轮上，随口应付道。  
“你什么时候回来？”  
“啰嗦，当然是想什么时候回来就什么时候。”朴律一边回答一边看了惊春一眼，惊春看上去有点害怕，但也没说太多，只是点点头松开了手。  
“可以早点回来吗？一个人在家有点害怕。”  
“你可以出去玩啊。给你零花钱。”  
朴律给了他两百，惊春接过来道了谢，但朴律觉得这家伙可能连一百都花不掉。他没再理惊春，就这样出了门。

下午五点回来，朴律后知后觉地发现有些不对，家里没人，惊春直到现在都没回来。他开始慌了，怀疑惊春是不是不想继续履约了，或者只是单纯的迷了路。抱着第二种可能性微存的想法，朴律第一次出门寻人。  
惊春那副样子，迷了路如果找不到河是绝对会被人盯上的，不管是人贩子还是色狼。朴律一边想着一边四下看看，街上人流涌动，进入夏季，日长夜短，现在的阳光仍然十分强烈。  
他朝着城里那条河走去。河的名字是风枯河，不是什么好名字，但是是他第一次遇到河神的地方。  
走到一片难得一见的芦苇滩，朴律看见他要找的神坐在河岸上，在灰色背景映照下显得苍白无力的触手没精打采地拨弄着河水，时不时捞起一些小东西。  
“惊春，”朴律叫他，“该回家了。”  
“不要，”惊春居然拒绝了，并没有回头看他，修长白皙的手抚摸着一根触手。朴律觉得应该是发生了什么事，问道：“怎么了？”  
“没什么……”惊春的声音也是沮丧而失落，朴律一步上前抱住他，又问道：“怎么了？”  
“真的没什么。”  
“你就在这儿坐了一天？”朴律环顾这片河岸，灰蒙蒙的尘土上稀稀拉拉地生长着枯萎的芦苇，河水又慢又静，呈暗蓝色，整个环境就给人一种悲伤又消极的气氛。惊春点了点头，说：“我在这座城市没有其他认识的人，也没什么事干，所以回来看看。”他把两张钞票递给朴律，朴律接过来发现还真是一点没花。惊春垂下眼睫道：“因为是我履约啊，所以不能花你的钱……你愿意的话除外，但是这个……你不太想让我花掉吧。”被读出心思的朴律觉得面红耳赤，握住惊春的手道：“你要是全花掉了我也不会说什么的。”他忘了惊春还会读心这件事了，虽说他一般不怎么用。  
“所以……发生什么事了么？你看起来挺慌张的。”惊春反倒开始问他。  
“因为你很晚都没有回来。有点担心。”朴律如实回答。惊春好像突然开心了，转过身抱住他的脖子，轻声问道：“真的吗？你担心我了吗？”  
“让我担心你很开心？”  
“我没有……！”惊春局促地放开他，看起来好像更难受了，刚才高兴的表情已经半点也无，眼中含了一层薄雾，抿着嘴忍着什么的样子。朴律看得不自在，转过头去：“又怎么了。”  
“我想让你多关心我一点，担心也好……怎么样都好，我不会再这么做了。对不起，”惊春颤抖着声音道歉，“ 让你担心了。”  
朴律觉得有点好笑，又有点不好意思，牵着惊春的手道：“走吧。别介意这个了。想让我多关心你一点，我就多陪陪你嘛。”  
“谢谢你！”一转眼又高兴起来了，河神的情绪变得真快啊。只不过惊春一边笑着一边红了眼眶，朴律不得不一路走一路哄他。

回到家，两人都筋疲力尽，惊春拥着朴律在沙发上磨磨蹭蹭，笑嘻嘻地道：“这个时候真幸福啊。”  
“你触手好凉。”朴律决定点明，缠着他的触手的温度完全没有上升的迹象，始终凉得跟冰块一样。惊春赶紧调节了下体温，问道：“这样如何？”  
“……有点热了。不过这样还挺舒服。”朴律没想到惊春还有这种技能，大概原本的种族是变温动物吧。  
两人就这么一直抱着，直到外面的夕阳开始落下，天色开始发黑，惊春才松开了手和触手，轻声道：“我能给你做饭吗？”  
“当然可以。”朴律乐得有人动手，惊春往厨房去的时候他忍不住打量起那八条触手，白色的部分如玉髓般通透，鲜艳的暗蓝色环带此刻正不太明显地一亮一暗。他把这触手在脑中与乌贼触手对比，觉得这个应该好吃不到哪去，不过要漂亮很多。  
很快饭做好了，用的就是他前一天买的那些食材。有蘑菇、鱼、辣椒和羊肉，惊春做得很快，朴律惊叹着看着他把菜端上桌，最后去盛米饭。  
“你要是女人的话绝对是贤妻良母。”朴律吻了惊春的额头一下，惊春也尝了尝自己做的菜，惊喜地笑道：“我也没想到竟然还挺好吃的。刚才……有点烫到了。”他的一条触手抬起来，顶端有一小块黄斑，看来是炒蘑菇的时候被油溅到了。朴律看着他吮吸了一下触手顶端，白玉样的触手在小口中来回翻卷，惊春伸出一点点舌头舔上那块黄斑，触手像自己有意识似的勾弄着他的舌头。  
“惊春，”朴律再次叫他的名字，“你今天晚上用触手这个形态跟我做吧。”  
“啊啊？”惊春赶紧放下触手，惊讶地看着他。朴律点了点头，说：“我是认真的。你做好准备。”

晚上，惊春没有变成人形，保留了触手躺在朴律床上。朴律爬上床把自己的衣服都脱了，命令他：“先自己玩自己一次。用触手，只准碰后面。”  
惊春羞红着脸把一条触手送进后穴，立即发出了难耐的呻吟。触手上的吸盘吸住嫩肉，在翻卷的时候发出微小的脱离声，这让敏感点的刺激越发难耐，对于比人类神经敏感八百倍的触手来说同样是种过分的刺激，双重刺激下惊春没能忍住自己的声音，直接叫了出来。朴律一下就硬了，但还没到时候，他命令惊春用两三条触手一起干自己。  
滑溜溜的触手又粗又大，每一根最粗直径都达到化茎腕的三倍。惊春含着泪摇头，被朴律掐住乳头狠狠拧了一下，终于是不敢反抗他的命令，闭着眼睛把自己的触手塞进了后穴。  
“痛……”他嘶哑着声音哀求，后穴已经隐隐有撕裂的感觉，朴律却没饶过他，丢给他一瓶润滑剂示意继续。  
“不行……不可以，真的会……坏掉……”  
惊春把润滑剂挤在触手上，那几条触手已经水光潋滟，在后穴中出入带出咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。  
“怎么这样……”惊春哭泣着道，他觉得耻感早就爆表了，被强迫着自慰后面，朴律还追加了必须让自己高潮一次的命令，惊春只得硬着头皮去撞击自己的敏感点。较大的吸盘把那一点整个吸住，吸盘扣进肉里，又狠狠拔出来，那令人欲仙欲死的刺激作用在敏感八百倍的下体上，只要两三次就让惊春达到了高潮。  
“你个骚货……”朴律狠狠掐住惊春化茎腕根部，惊春哭叫着请求他饶恕，却没得到释放的许可。后穴的触手肌肉紧绷起来，反而更过分地刺激了敏感带，这让处于高潮上极度敏感却又得不到释放的身子猛烈颤抖起来。  
“放开我——！求求你了、求求你，我什么事都可以做……”  
“那就等我射出来。”  
朴律拔出那几条触手，惊春哀哭着呜呜咽咽地求饶，朴律不理。他直接进入了过分扩张的后穴，温暖湿润的柔软触感一时间完全控制住他，让他落入了惊春温柔的陷阱。  
“你好棒啊……呼哈……惊春，真不愧是神……”  
这番话挑逗得惊春喘息更重了几分，而朴律一想到君临四海八荒的河神此刻正在自己身下被干得气都喘不匀就兴奋得不行。他加快速度，大概十分钟之后终于射在里面。这个时候惊春已经忍得很辛苦，脑内白光一闪直接昏了过去。  
4  
“昨天是你把自己干昏过去了？”朴律撑着腮帮子调笑身边无地自容的河神，河神此刻捂着脸趴在床上，水波般的蓝发铺了一床，一直长到脚踝，几乎把整张床都铺满了。朴律此刻就躺在这些蓝发上，感受着丝绸般柔顺的触感。  
“不……！”惊春羞愧得叫出声来，“我只是想顺从你而已，哪知道……”  
“你的头发真的很长。扎起来吧。”朴律丢给他个透明的皮筋，前两天就想让他把头发扎起来，虽说如水的长发看着赏心悦目，但他还是想简洁一点。  
惊春接过来把头发扎起来，这次朴律是真的要另眼相看了，这人扎了头发居然更好看了，他还以为会相当ooc.  
“这样怎么样？好看吗？”惊春迫不及待地问。  
“很好看啊。”朴律说，“你们种族的颜值都像你这么高吗？”  
“也不是吧，呃……”惊春突然意识到他话中有话，“你说什么？！”  
“我说，你长得漂亮。”朴律笑嘻嘻地搂住他，压在他身上。按理来讲以朴律的体重整个压上去会很痛，然而惊春完全没有挣扎或者反抗，那具柔软而温暖的纤瘦身躯就那么卧在那儿温顺地承受着他的重量，惊春的双手缩在胸前，被朴律握住手腕拽出来，惊春几乎完全成了任人摆布的姿势。  
“干什么，把我摆成这样你高兴吗？”  
“你不疼吗？”朴律端详着他。  
“不是很疼，有一点点。”惊春温和地道，“因为种族优势的原因，我的身体柔韧性很好。你就算这么做我也不会特别疼啊。”  
朴律放开惊春，惊春也没起身，翻了个身仰面躺在床上，问道：“已经是第四天了啊。你不打算出去玩吗？”  
“你不出去，所以我也就算了。”朴律也躺在床上，懒懒地道，“假期嘛。应该摸摸鱼写写诗逛逛街上上床什么的……”  
“写诗？你会写诗吗？”惊春惊奇地问，“能给我写一首吗？”  
“随便什么都行吗？”朴律看他一眼，惊春期待地点点头，却被朴律一个弹指弹在额头上。  
“痛！”惊春半是恼怒半是委屈，“怎么这样？”  
“我发现你很喜欢说'怎么这样'。”  
“不行么？”  
朴律搂住惊春，他发现自己最近越发的喜欢抱他了。惊春的身体纤瘦、柔软而温暖，在他调节了体温之后体温一直都偏高，抱在怀里非常舒服。惊春似乎也挺喜欢被他抱着，朴律趁机摸摸他的大腿、捏两下腰甚至掐到乳粒他都没什么动静，最多呻吟两声。但这次实在是玩得狠了，朴律把手指伸进泄殖腔搅弄着，拿出来的时候有着淫靡的水光。  
“不、不行，快停下来！”惊春有些气息不匀地责备道。  
“我只是检查一下……”朴律凑到他耳边说，“你这里操起来舒不舒服……”  
惊春一下子脸红了，喃喃道：“这样很羞耻的。”  
“检查一下有什么要紧。”朴律又把手伸进去，指尖狠戳了两下前列腺，惊春浑身颤抖了两下，带上了少见的委屈神情，压着声音道：“你弄疼我了。”  
想来大概是快感抵不过疼痛，让这河神有些不堪忍受了。朴律放轻了动作，只刺激敏感的肠壁，玩得惊春射了一次才停手。他拿纸巾擦掉射出来的东西，惊春眼眶泛红看着他，有点疲惫地道：“我想睡了。”  
“这才刚起啊。”  
“可是刚才……我觉得好累。”  
“噗。那就睡吧。”

中午这家伙也没醒过来。朴律自己吃了午饭，上床忍不住想再搞点儿小动作。他先试着叫醒惊春，对方没动静，但睡梦中呢喃了几句低语。然后他把惊春摆成一个伏趴的姿势，手指伸进他口中环绕着他的舌头。触感柔软且湿润，惊春在梦里皱起眉头，发出低低的呜咽声。然后朴律换成阴茎直接捅进他口中，意外的没怎么感觉到磕碰，他干脆捧着对方的面颊在他口中抽插起来。惊春不适地扭动着身体，时而发出一声咳嗽，这样的动静都没把他弄醒，看来的确是很累了。朴律一记深喉把他顶到眼角湿润，然后就在那里顶弄起来。  
惊春发出窒息的呜呜声，终于醒了过来。他惊恐地看着朴律，朴律最后顶了他几下顶出几声狼狈的呜咽，射在他口中。  
“全部吞下去。”朴律看着想吐出来的惊春冷漠地命令道。惊春只好忍着屈辱一点点咽下去，发出艰难的吞咽声，突然有种想放声大哭的冲动。  
梦里他想起了自己以前的身份，是无人不知无人不晓的一方河妖，在成神时实力受到巨大削弱，结果虽然成了神，却被当地居民忘记了，只靠偶尔展现一下神力实现愿望刷存在感，最后留下了斧头与河神的传说。结果醒来自己竟然在一个人类身下承欢，毫无抵抗力地被摆成屈辱的姿势取悦着对方的性器，最后还要吞掉所有污秽的产物。  
他只好把自己埋进被子里，朴律以为他是不好意思，把他抱起来才发现是哭了，哭得很厉害。  
“你梦见什么了吗？”朴律心惊胆战地问。  
“不……只是……很难受……”惊春哽咽得几乎说不出连贯的句子，“明明是……我……实现……愿望，为什么这样对待我啊。呜、每次都是，不愿意的时候……也会被……做那种事……”  
“对不起。”朴律这次决定好好道个歉，惊春看上去是真的委屈到了极点，随时都会崩溃似的。他抱住惊春给了他一个吻，惊春没有拒绝，但瑟缩了一下。“下次如果你不想的话就跟我说吧。我不会再在你意识不清醒的时候做这种事了。”  
“好，”惊春渐渐地平静下来，依偎在他怀里，“那个……我其实是想起来了一点点以前的事，心情不是很好，所以才……对不起。”  
朴律暗暗心惊，幸好他道歉了，如果硬要吵下去的话绝对会像之前那样吵到分手。说是四个月时间，但即使是现实中女朋友也有可能中途分手，所以并不是万无一失的。  
但这样都能和好是他没想到的。只能说惊春实在是好脾气，随便换个人来就不会原谅他了。  
“你梦见什么了？”朴律小心翼翼地问。  
“我梦见……不，也可能是真的。我以前是一方闻名的河妖，成为河神之后实力反而削弱，被人们忘记了，只是偶尔实现一下人们的愿望。在你之前好像还没有人许过这样的愿。”惊春伸出一条触手搭在朴律手上，是温凉的，看来他并没有调节体温。朴律捏了捏触手，惊春本能地缩了一下，又用触手卷住他的手。  
“以前种族的事情还是想不起来。不过至少知道了为什么我现在这么虚弱。”惊春喃喃道。  
“很虚弱吗？你不是还有那个什么……灵力吗。”  
“是，但已经不能像以前那样自如地控制水了。以前方圆几十公里的水都听我调动，现在连近在眼前都控制不了。”  
朴律看着他嘴角的一点点白浊，拿纸巾帮他擦掉，又抱住他。  
“不管怎么样还有我呢。我会一直陪着你，直到你恢复实力。”  
“没那么容易。我记得……削弱的那部分实力不是简简单单地散失了，而是……”惊春皱了皱眉，看上去是没想起来，“算了，不记得了。总之，我很可能一直就是这个样子。”

一直到这一天的晚上惊春情绪都很低落，在吃晚饭之前朴律想安慰他两句，但他并没有接受安慰的意思，朴律只好去做饭了。  
吃完晚饭，外面下雨了。朴律回身想抱着惊春，发现人竟然没了。不知道什么时候惊春出了门，而且门口的伞架上一把伞都没少。  
这个家伙，就算是河神也不能这样出去啊。朴律抓起一把伞跑出门，外面的雨还没到大雨的程度，但淋到身上已经很难受了。朴律跑到那天惊春坐着的那个河滩，惊奇地发现河水暴涨，闪着银光的鱼不停地在水面上穿梭。  
“你怎么来了。”还没等朴律开口惊春就问，那声音有一种女鬼似的幽怨和沙哑，结合黑漆漆的芦苇滩，顿时让朴律生出恐怖感来，他抖抖索索地答道：“来……来找你。”  
“找我？”惊春回过头，瞳孔中幽幽映着两弯城市的灯光，“我刚才想起来了些事，知道了你就不会觉得我是我了。”  
“怎么了？”朴律更害怕了，几乎想要拔腿就跑，但他还是问了下去。  
“我说我的实力衰减的部分……我想起来它们到哪里去了。”惊春露出一个柔和的笑容，“它们变成了一个河神分灵。我想起来我就是那个分灵，早晚要被本体找到，然后吸收的。”  
“哦原来是这样啊。”朴律松了口气，“这有什么啊？回去之后，你不还是你么。”  
“不，我会消失。”惊春不再看他，声音中有了微微的颤抖，触手死死扒在地上，“本体的河神大人和我不一样。很抱歉没办法完成那个契约了。”  
“契约……啊。”朴律一时不知道该说什么，惊春的到来给了他希望，但这样一个重磅消息让他不知该作何反应，准确地说是没有实感，也就是说他并不真的相信惊春会走。  
“我不是河神。这么说你会觉得我是个骗子吧。”惊春扯出一个难看的笑容，泪水已经顺着脸颊流下，“说起来我到现在还不知道你的名字呢。”  
“是吗？”朴律有些吃惊，他走上前去想抱住惊春，但惊春用触手把自己裹了起来不让他抱。他叹了口气道：“那你记住了。我的名字是朴律。”  
“分灵回归本体之后记忆会同步，这样河神大人也能记住你的名字了。”惊春露出一个泪光盈盈的笑，在凌乱的雨丝中美得夺人心魄。朴律心惊地发现这家伙是真的很害怕，却努力维持着正常的语气。他坐在惊春旁边，合上伞，像惊春那样任由雨丝洒落在自己身上。  
“这样会感冒的，还是打伞吧。”惊春眼中掠过一丝不安。  
“我从来没发现你这么脆弱。仅仅知道要消失这件事就害怕成这样。”朴律淡淡地说，没有看惊春，“完全没有河神的样子，结果竟然真的不是河神啊。”  
“让你失望了，对不起……”惊春又缩回去，抱着膝盖嗫嚅道，“那个，呃……你现在再许一个愿望也可以。我身上的神力应该还够实现一个愿望。”  
“神和人在一起的后果是什么？”朴律不回答他的问题，反问道。  
“神会变成人，”惊春说到一半突然惊觉，“你不会想……？”  
“嗯，你和我在一起吧。”朴律说。  
“不行，作为分灵的我只会消失而已。”惊春摇摇头。  
“许个愿望吗……什么愿望都可以实现？”朴律问道。  
“连创造我的人都无法实现的愿望我是没有能力做到的。”惊春回答。  
“那么，我许愿让你变成人。”  
惊春一瞬间愣住了，接着拼命忍住哽咽道：“……你认真的？”  
“你做得到对吗？那就快点吧。”朴律在一边看着他，不知道什么时候站起来了，“快一点，赶在那位真正的河神大人还没来之前。”  
惊春闭了下眼，再睁开眼时已然是一开始那个河神，他说：“我会尽快。”  
他双手合十，一丝丝蓝色的光彩从掌心绽放出来，最后化成蓝莹莹的光球。他全身都攀爬上蓝色的纹路，那些纹路都在黑夜中绽放出夺目的蓝色光芒。  
与此同时，西方有一道光射向河岸。朴律立即高度警惕起来，光落下的地方站着一个修长的身影，蓝发蓝瞳，扎着长长的马尾，与惊春如出一辙。他看着二人的方向微笑，连微笑的弧度都和惊春如同一个模子里刻出来的，他说：“终于找到你了。”  
5  
那个人往这边走过来。朴律护住身后的惊春，明知道答案却还是问了出来：“你是谁？”  
“你不是已经知道了我的身份吗。”那个人说，“我的名字是繁春，我是河神。这家伙是我的分灵，我只是来拿回自己的东西。”  
他和惊春真的一模一样，连纤细的蓝色睫毛都别无二致。惊春的蓝发从末梢一点一点变黑，繁春挥了挥手把朴律推进河里，一团水裹着他飘起来。繁春说：“我不会杀了你的。我只想收回他身上的灵力罢了。”  
“也就是说你要杀了他吗？！”朴律奋力挣扎着，“他可是许了做我四个月男友！”  
“契约啊。”繁春思考了一会儿，冲他笑了笑，“我可以替他接着履行。”  
朴律一时间不知道该说什么好，惊春的蓝发已经有一半都变黑了，繁春掐住他的脖子，他睁开眼睛作着微弱的挣扎，最后全身的纹路都黯淡下来，黑发也全部回归蓝色。  
“可以让我多留一会儿吗……跟他告个别也好……！”惊春流着泪问，繁春摇摇头道：“你还是别不舍得了。我也不想让你太难受。”  
“但是……”惊春还想再说什么，繁春一把搂住他，朴律看着他做出这个自己做了无数次的动作，觉得自己已经要疯了，大吼出声：“他是我的人！只有我才能那么做！你放开！”  
繁春放开惊春，惊奇地看了他一眼，道：“他是我的分灵，本来就是我的一部分，说他是你的人不是很滑稽么？”  
“可是我已经有了自己的意识，我想我可能是喜欢他吧。只为了神力抹消掉我，我会很难过的。”惊春极力分辨，繁春叹了口气抱住他，轻声道：“所以我才不想你和他告别啊。”  
惊春沉默了，在他怀里不发一言。他整个人开始散成蓝色的光点，往繁春身上飞去。  
“别啊！”半空中朴律大吼出声，“谁要你履行他的契约啊？！他……”  
“我和他不一样，这点我很抱歉。”繁春点点头，惊春已经闭上眼睛，泪水划过脸颊。繁春竟然也流泪了，他啜泣着道：“他的悲伤我是能感受到的……如果说之前的契约无法照常履行的话，我希望能再补偿你一些日子。那个114天的时限，延长到514天吧。”  
连那点泪水都化作光点飞散。  
朴律被放下来，他沉默着一言不发地看着繁春，繁春面对他竟然有些害怕，低下头道：“对不起。”  
“有什么好对不起的？不是振振有词说他是你的分灵么？”朴律连伪装出平静的力气都没了，冷嘲热讽道，“你是不是以为我有神做男朋友该觉得自豪了？分灵算什么东西？”  
“不是……我没有这么想……”繁春被他逼得步步后退，最后不得不扶住他，解释道：“我真的只想补偿你而已。”  
“你？谁稀罕。”朴律冷笑道，“你不过就是个可有可无的神，你哪里比得上他？我认识你么？还是说你觉得你和他融合了我就会把你们当成同一个人？”  
繁春沉默了半晌，张嘴想说什么，却被朴律一句话怼了回去：“你要觉得生气想杀了我，行，只要你别良心不安。说不定你们神没有良心呢，那我死了正好。”  
说是悲伤到极点绝不过分，朴律直到惊春被吸收的前一秒才意识到自己是真的喜欢对方，不是简简单单的炮友或者宠物。仅仅四天时间，那个漂亮的小河神已经在他心中留下印记，然后又毫不留恋地离开了他。而这一切都是因为眼前的这人，他竟然还说要做什么补偿？  
繁春深深吸了口气，轻声道：“你想让我做什么都可以。伴侣，宠物，甚至奴隶——神不会不遵守契约。我真的很抱歉。”  
说真的，他也只是拿回了自己的力量罢了。但繁春知道人类的情感不容忽视，他们短短的一生可以爆发出的火花，比全宇宙最盛大的超新星爆发还要绚烂。  
朴律斜了他一眼，说：“那你就当我的奴隶吧。”  
“可以。”繁春抿了下嘴唇。  
“我不允许你做的事情你都不准做。”  
“明白了。”  
“现在滚回家去。给我跪门口。我要一个人呆着。”朴律单手捂住脸，另一只手攥成拳头，就在繁春要离开时又勾了勾手指：“你等一下。”  
繁春停了下来，那双蓝眼睛里含着自尊被侮辱的悲伤。朴律看得心烦，命令他：“就这么走回家去，不准灵体化，就穿着这身衣服。”  
繁春身穿雪白的古装，大袖长服，一头水蓝色的长发拖到脚踝，这样上街想不引人注目都不行。可繁春只是默默地点了点头，离开了。  
朴律面对着空无一人的河岸，人生第一次痛哭起来。

第二天早上，朴律在床上醒过来还懵了一会儿，他都不记得自己是怎么走回家的了，只依稀记得喝了很多酒。他突然想起来那个蓝发的神早就回家了，心头不禁一阵烦躁。  
“过来！”他高声叫道，繁春悄无声息地走来，步履有些艰难，朴律问他：“你到底有没有跪一晚上？”  
“跪了。”繁春说这两个字时几乎难以启齿。  
“那好。以后在这间房子里如果你不是跪着就得趴着，不准走路，只能用爬的。明白了吗？”  
“明白了。”繁春顺从地伏下身，朴律一脚踩在他头上，他的头磕到床的边沿，刺激得人惊叫了一声。  
“我让你叫了吗？”  
“对不起。”繁春抬起头来，用那双悲伤得无法形容的眼睛看着朴律。朴律更心烦了，摆摆手：“滚一边趴着去。”  
只把他当做泄欲工具就是了，俗称的RBQ,完全不用在乎他的感受。朴律望着繁春有些蹒跚的身影，摇摇头下了床准备做早餐。  
今天是国庆节假期的第五天，可是朴律却觉得自己的假期提前结束了。所有的玩乐都变得索然无味，他把所有原因都归结到那边趴着的那团蓝东西实在是太烦人了，虽然他一整天好像一动都没动，但说不定神不用吃饭也就不用睡觉呢。  
他决定试试玩那些只在小说里见过的play.  
朴律出门买了一大堆调教用具，俗话说有便宜不占王八蛋，这家伙这么漂亮正适合调教。朴律给他戴上精致的手铐和脚镣，左右的手铐脚镣都是连在一起的，手铐还连着项圈。繁春的身材修长，所有的铁链都绷得很紧，他露出了不安之色。  
“不安做什么？你一个神要弄断这些岂不是轻而易举。”  
“我没法弄断它……”繁春艰难地启齿，“水太软了，我又控制不了水压。”  
“嗤，谁信啊。”朴律冷笑一声，咔嚓把项圈扣上。繁春眼中又露出那种极度悲伤的神情，但他什么也没说。朴律命令他自己爬上床去，他不声不响地照做了。  
“现在拿你背后的东西，只准用手，用下面那张嘴含住。”朴律毫不留情地发出命令，繁春努力去够身后，但手铐的设计注定了他够不着。他难过地道：“够不到。”  
“够不到是吧？我来帮你。”朴律拿起那根又粗又长、上面还有着很多可怕凸起的假阳具直接塞入未经扩张的泄殖腔，直接撕裂了那里，一丝鲜血顺着泄殖腔边缘流下来。繁春紧紧咬着嘴唇没发出一丝声音，但从眼中的生理性泪水能看出来他正在经受酷刑。  
“爽吗？你应该比他骚得多吧？你被多少人干过？”朴律毫不留情地发问，繁春眼中又涌出泪水，这次不是疼的，他悲伤地回答道：“这是我的第一次。”  
竟然是个处？朴律又冷笑一声：“你活了这么久没被干过也没干过别人？谁信啊。”  
繁春没有说话，似乎在极力忍耐着什么，脸上的痛苦之色更甚。过了一会儿他终于无法忍受了，哭泣着说：“疼。”  
“不疼我还不用这个呢。”朴律拿了一对很紧的乳夹夹在繁春双乳，不出所料听见一声哀鸣。这与惊春的哀求并不一样，是货真价实痛得叫出声来。  
“怕你爽得射了，给你这个。”朴律又给他锁上阳具环，穿上贞操锁，戴上口球。繁春一直忍受着他的各种小动作，哪怕后穴被塞入一枚跳蛋，被开到了最大功率他都忍着没出声，只是嘴唇已经被金属口球擦破了，血顺着嘴唇流下。  
但最后的隐忍终于还是被打破了。繁春被朴律拖下床，被迫跪在地上，然后是力道十足的一鞭。  
他得有多恨我，繁春流着泪想，这一鞭一点都没留手。一道血印浮现在白皙的后背上，朴律又抽了几十下，然后让他抬起臀部。繁春大概知道了他要做什么，拼命摇头，却被抓着头发提起来。  
“别忘了，你现在是我的奴隶。”朴律一字一句冰冷地说，然后狠狠的一鞭抽在泄殖腔边缘的嫩肉上。繁春嘶哑地惨叫了一声就倒在地上，无数言语都被堵在口中，说不出也叫不响，连惨叫都是呜呜咽咽的，被欺负得狠了就什么也叫不出来。朴律居高临下地观察着他的凄惨姿态，施施然问道：“你们神会受伤么？不会吧？自己愈合估计很轻松吧？”  
繁春几乎要完全昏厥了，他觉得下体已经被什么东西点燃，下一秒就要死于烈焰。他终于忍不住哭起来，可是哭也哭不出声，只是流泪，咿咿唔唔的就像哑巴说话。他比划着请求朴律摘掉自己的口球，下面实在痛得无法忍受，他甚至觉得甬道被那些凸起刺穿了，开始拼命挣扎起来。朴律这才觉得有些不对劲，把人各处都放了，发现繁春已经是濒临昏迷。  
“疼，疼……”繁春说不出完整的句子，哽咽着不顾一切地倾诉。他委屈的样子和惊春突然重合了，朴律想起那人也是怕痛，那时自己百般宠着爱着，只在他的忍受限度上轻触一下，现在这人和惊春的忍受限度差不多，自己却毫不留手。想什么呢，朴律厌恶地摇摇头，就是这人毫不犹豫地杀了惊春。  
繁春又沉默了，他已经感觉不到自尊的存在，觉得自己仿佛真的是个奴隶，这辈子没有翻身之际。他流着泪问道：“到底有多恨我才……”  
“不许说话。下次再忘了就抽臀缝十下。”  
繁春乖乖闭嘴，眼中痛苦之色接近疯狂。他轻声说：“明白了。”  
6  
假期的第六天，繁春被罚跪了一整天，直到晚上上床之前才被允许休息了一小会儿，这和惊春的待遇是天壤之别。朴律恨极了这个人，又不忍心杀了他，便想尽各种法子折磨他。  
“繁春，今晚含着十二档跳蛋。”  
最高的一档，那个跳蛋也不是什么圆润的外形，而是镶着卵石的粗粝形状。繁春顺从地伏在地上被塞进了那颗跳蛋，然后脸上的表情逐渐痛苦得有些扭曲。血从泄殖腔一滴一滴流下，朴律癫狂地大笑着，鞋尖踩在他的化茎腕上碾压着。  
“别——啊！”繁春疼得颤抖了一下身子，下体却在这刺激之下立了起来。朴律加重了脚尖的力度，逼问道：“很喜欢我这么对你是吧？很爽吧？都硬了还说不爽？”  
“疼……疼啊……”繁春哭喘着苦苦哀求，“真的很疼……他受不了的我也受不了……求求你……别这么做了！啊……”  
“你还有脸提他？”朴律狠狠碾压着他的性器，力度之大毫无疑问让它出现了血痕。繁春咬紧嘴唇不再说话，只是偶尔哀叫一声，直到下唇被他咬破，渗出丝丝血迹。  
朴律抽了他一巴掌，挪开脚掌，繁春蜷缩起身子，努力不发出一丝声音。  
“跪好！我让你跪在这儿！”  
朴律用脚纠正了繁春的跪姿之后气冲冲地离开，繁春浑身颤抖着跪在墙角，最后还是没忍住泣不成声。  
惊春留给他的记忆让他不可避免地喜爱这位同居者，可他面对的朴律和记忆中的朴律完全不是一个人。他会用各种狠话逼他露出最屈辱的姿态，而他不得不遵守；他整日囚禁他，并不给予他水或者食物，甚至剥夺他的睡眠；无论他被折磨得如何精疲力竭都不会得到他的一丝安慰，只会被他嘲笑天生就是贱货。  
有些事，即使是神也承受不住。繁春不愿意伤害朴律，甚至能任由他把自己弄得生不如死，但他觉得自己最终会痛苦到崩溃。毕竟活了千年的神，体会到的温暖甚至没有仅仅活了五天的分灵多。如果一直如此也罢了，可分灵的记忆已经回归本体，繁春再也无法忍受独自待在冰冷黑暗中的感觉，不顾一切地想要去触摸光。

第二天，假期的最后一天，朴律似乎分外烦躁，没有吃早饭也没有吃午饭，繁春膝行着靠近他，跪在他脚下，轻声问道：“可以给律做饭吗？”  
“不行，我不信任你。”朴律看都没看他一眼，烦躁地说，“滚一边呆着去。”  
“嗯。”繁春低下头回到墙角去跪着，朴律却突然叫他：“等下，你过来。”  
繁春心惊胆战地过去，朴律把他领到厨房，命令道：“变成触手的形态。”  
繁春乖乖照做，朴律燃起灶火，抓起一根触手就要往上凑。繁春费了很大力气才忍住没躲开，下一秒就疼得掉了眼泪。温凉的触手紧贴着灼烫的金属发出吱吱声，一下子缩了回去，上面已经有了好几块黄色的烧伤。  
“干什么？我让你躲了么？”朴律斜觑着他。  
“……对不起。”繁春一边擦干生理性泪水一边柔声道歉，道歉的尾音一下子扬起来，他的触手又一次被放在灶台上，蓝色的火焰跳跃在蓝环斑纹上，后者逐渐失去原有的颜色。  
繁春忍受着超越极限的剧痛，最后昏了过去，立即又被烫醒。他已经接近神智不清了，苦苦哀求着：“求求您放了我吧，求求您，疼，我疼，我会死的。”  
“你不是神吗？这点小伤算什么？”朴律冷笑道。  
“不……呜……”繁春哭出声来，这次是难过到了极点，“没有水我也会死……你……您已经三天没有允许我喝水了，本来就有些难受……”  
朴律放开他。一条触手的一半都被烧焦了，繁春瑟缩着剧痛的触手，强忍着才没大哭出来。  
自从成神以来，他已经很久没有体会到这样的剧痛了。  
施以剧痛的人正抱着臂站在一旁，繁春咬咬牙，接了一捧水小口啜饮。喝了一点点，手突然被那人打掉，水溅了一身。  
“别喝了。就这点就够了。你不是神吗？喝多少水都无所谓吧？”朴律恶意地笑起来，“趁我不在家的时候再说吧。今天别想喝水了。”  
繁春默默膝行离开，又回到原本的一方墙角。  
朴律看见人就觉得火大，怎么欺负都不会生气更是令他恼火，他干脆回了卧室，眼不见为净。  
繁春看着卧室的门砰然关上，抿了抿嘴，眼神黯然。  
7  
朴律总能想出不同的办法来折磨繁春，他喜欢繁春被种种惩罚道具折磨得婉转求饶的样子，那样的他有一种残酷的美，仿佛濒死前吟唱出哀歌的夜莺。他喜欢这个神被自己掌控着全部的样子，即使那是在他自愿的基础上。  
说是自愿，又怎么可能是自愿。朴律仍然认为这只是因为如果神违背契约会有天罚一类的东西降临，否则繁春一开始那样子怎么可能任由他支配。  
一个月过去了。能把一个神逼成这样也是不容易，繁春的表情再也不是一开始的自信温柔飞扬跋扈，越来越多的是悲伤，几乎再也见不到他笑了。那张脸和惊春一模一样，笑起来也是，朴律渐渐地有点怀念起他的笑了。  
一个月，他也稍微有些释怀了。他已经能理解繁春确实是收回自己的神力，即使是做得那么决绝，他也为此受了整整一个月的冷热暴力。  
即将入冬的那天，朴律决定与繁春和解。他已经受够了应受的惩罚，接下来的日子他爱怎么过都跟朴律没关系了。  
“繁春，过来。”朴律窝在被炉里冲繁春招手，墙角的那个身影看起来似乎消瘦了些，朴律觉得那多半是错觉，神怎么可能有什么变化呢。那个身影慢慢膝行到他面前，这么多天以来朴律第一次认真地打量他，这才惊觉他真的消瘦了。  
“什么事呢。”繁春一双蓝眸似乎也暗淡了许多，其中含着隐隐的悲伤，声音努力维持着没有颤抖。朴律十分感兴趣地打量了一会儿，命令他：“脱掉衣服。”  
繁春顺从地解下一层层和服，那身和服似乎能够自我清洁，这么久以来一直都是洁白无瑕的样子。繁春本人就要惨得多了，肤色有些发暗，饱受摧残的八腕已有些残缺不全，蓝发和蓝眸的色彩也暗淡了许多。他赤裸着跪在地上，终于忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。  
“为什么打颤？”  
“冷……”  
朴律惊奇地看了他一眼，问道：“神也会冷吗？”  
“河都冻住了，我……”繁春看起来疲惫不堪，摇摇欲坠似的，“我的神力不太够了……”你又不让我喝水……这话他不敢说，只是带着哀求看了朴律一眼，又赶紧低下头。  
“行了。从今天起你自由了。没必要这么害怕。”朴律把手中的烟头甩到他脸上，繁春烫得瑟缩了一下，眼中蒙上一层雾：“对不起，我没听清，能请您……？”  
“你自由了，我自行解除契约。”朴律淡淡地道，“我不稀罕你做我男朋友，你该受的惩罚这一个多月也受够了。”  
繁春的瞳孔一瞬间惊恐地缩小，他仍然跪在那里，朴律把他拉起来，他一个趔趄几乎忘记了怎么站。  
“自由……？我一直都是自由的……”与他想象的相反，繁春并没有露出如释重负的表情，而是低下头苦笑，“我愿意留在这里，请允许我留下吧。”  
“可我不愿意你留下。”朴律抱着臂看着他，这个神怎么回事？让他走他还不走？  
“……求求你了，”繁春几乎一下子嘶哑了声音，忍着哽咽请求道，“让我留下来，怎样都行。什么都……”  
又来了，低声下气求人的样子。朴律厌恶地皱皱眉，繁春难过得说不出话来，他逼上前一步，繁春下意识退后，直到被顶在墙角退无可退。  
“你干什么？”  
“你要知道我根本不想再见到你，你明明和惊春长得一模一样却不是他，看到就心烦。”朴律一股脑说了出来，“或者你想个法子让他夺舍，这样才有可能留下来。当然不行的吧？你怎么可能舍得自己的神力呢，河神大人。”他罔顾繁春一下子崩溃了的样子，回到卧室，砰地一声把门关上。  
他背靠着门，很久都没能冷静下来。繁春到底是为什么会要求留下来？他没有任何留在他家的理由。  
隔着门繁春轻轻敲了两下，用无法抑制的颤抖声音说：“我会引出他的人格。但这两个月的记忆他也会了解。我不会再使用这具身体了。”  
朴律震惊地转过身，一下子打开门，繁春全身都散发出柔和的蓝光，发丝飘散，美得像涅槃重生的精灵。朴律震惊地看着他所做的一切，难道他真的打算让惊春回来？  
变化结束了。那人露出初生般的天真神情，目光中却蓦然染上一抹悲伤。朴律难以置信地看着他，不自觉后退了两步，他要怎么面对继承了这两个月记忆的惊春？  
“朴律……”惊春唤他一声，不太敢似的靠过来，好像想要一个拥抱，“我还可以抱着你么？你好像很讨厌我……”  
“当然，当然可以……”朴律抱住他，眼眶一下子湿润了，“惊春……”  
惊春没有说话，只是紧紧抱住他，好像生怕放开了手他就会消失。朴律摩挲着他的头发，那蓝发蓝眸仍有些暗淡，他越发后悔，坚定地说：“我不会再那样对待你了，以前怎样现在也是怎样。”  
“谢谢你！”惊春一下子笑了，泪水却顺着脸颊流下来。他沉睡的时候吓坏了吧，以为要永远死去了。朴律抱着他，惊春下意识用触手缠住他的腰，又疼得迅速松开，低下头看了一眼，难受地说：“我怎么变成这样了？好丑。”  
“对不起！这个能恢复吗？我会尽量帮你的！”朴律真心实意地道歉，他怎么就没想到繁春的身体也是惊春的身体呢？  
算了。现在别想那个家伙。一想起来就烦。  
“能恢复，不过需要额外的能量。哇，现在这具身体里的神力比分灵那时还少……”惊春惊叹了一下，神情罕见地有点愤怒，“你对待河神大人也太过分了。”  
有那么严重吗？朴律只好一把搂住他蹭蹭他的脑袋，温柔地劝道：“那是因为我以为那家伙杀了你，太可恶了。对不起，直到你被他吞掉之前我才意识到我真的很……爱你。”  
“是、是这样吗？”惊春睁大了眼睛，泪水却还是无法抑制地流下。朴律一边心想这个家伙醒来之后怎么这么爱哭一边替他擦掉眼泪，笑道：“别哭啦，需要额外的能量，我每天给你做好吃的就是了。”  
“嗯，谢谢你。”惊春露出了这么久以来的第一个欣喜的笑容，眼中还含着泪水，亮晶晶的却像是希望。朴律又留恋地捋了两把他的头发，才跑去厨房做饭。  
“……我可以帮你吗？”滋啦滋啦噼里啪啦的锅碗瓢盆战争中听到一个轻柔的小声音，打开门是惊春站在门口。还会有别人吗，朴律自嘲，难道你指望是那个可恶的河神站在门口？  
哦，现在惊春就是河神。  
“我会做饭，可以帮你做吗？”惊春露出一个有些拘谨的笑容，带着些试探的意味问。不知道是不是容貌变化的原因，朴律反倒觉得他有些神似繁春。他摇了摇头甩掉这个错觉，说：“当然可以。很久没吃你做的饭了。”  
惊春犹犹豫豫地走进来，下意识伸出触须，条件反射似的一下子缩了回来。朴律想起那次把触手按在火上烧，多半是肌肉记忆，他有些心疼惊春，走过去道：“我来帮你拿东西吧。你需要什么都告诉我。”  
“谢谢。”惊春又露出一个笑容，接着有些费力地重现了上次朴律见到的神级厨艺。  
“不管是什么菜你都能做得好吃吗……”朴律惊叹着看着眼前的一桌子菜，他本来打算只炒两个菜，哪想到这家伙每样都用了一点，每盘都很少，加起来差不多够两个人吃的。他忍不住问：“会不会太少了点？”  
“没事。我可以少吃点。”惊春露出一个轻浅的笑容，这次盈盈的就像是绿叶下的流水，称作清纯绝不过分。朴律好奇他一个男人怎么笑出女人的千姿百态，又忍不住有点心动，问道：“看起来中性的神很多吗？”  
“什么啊，你在想什么。”惊春瞟了他一眼，叹气道，“各个神被他们各自掌控的属性影响很大，我掌控着水，所以才会是这个样子。”  
两人默不作声地面对面吃饭，各自都在想着什么事情。朴律想的是晚上要怎样温柔一点才能不伤到惊春的身体，他猜不透惊春在想什么，对方看起来一脸神往，说不定想到了未来的美好前景之类的。他不禁嘲笑自己，吃个饭都不专心，不过这有一半得赖惊春长得太好看总让他分神。  
晚上，惊春似乎有点犹豫，他看了一眼那个墙角，朴律一下子就知道了他在想什么，把他抱过来丢在床上，笑道：“对你不会那么做的。”  
他动手解下惊春的衣服，这是他这么久以来对这件衣服最耐心的一回。等了许久都没能尝到惊春的滋味，现在不差这一会儿。  
惊春看着他温柔的神情，露出一个莫名有些凄苦的微笑。朴律没注意到，他把人脱光了细细摸索着这具身体，的确瘦了很多，但仍然美不胜收。在与繁春相处的时候他从来没耐心欣赏他美不美，只想要他痛苦，只想让他难受。但换做了惊春就可以完全不一样。  
“朴律，轻一点。”惊春叫了他一声，朴律应着，用手指给对方做了扩张，用早已忍耐多时的肉棒直接捅了进去。  
“嗯——！”惊春很不习惯地摇了摇头，朴律伏在他身上亲吻他修长的脖颈，蝶翼似的锁骨，胸前诱人的红樱，一直吻到腰窝，像要把他吃干抹净一般在他全身留下吻痕。惊春脸红着喘息道：“怎么这样……”  
“不可以吗？”朴律反问，一个深入顶到了腔道深处，惊春呻吟了一声，那细嫩的支吾声让朴律的性器直接涨大一圈，他再也顾不上温柔，狠狠地操干进去。  
久旱逢甘霖，当然不同。朴律一次次顶撞进去，痴迷地看着惊春为他神魂颠倒，呢喃着说了些自己都不知道是什么的情话。他果然不一样，和那家伙一点都不一样。  
“惊春，你好棒啊……”朴律喘息着环住惊春的肩膀躺在他身边，惊春并没有像以前那样赖着他让他清理，而是疲惫地笑了笑坐起来，说：“我自己清理吧。”  
“不，我来吧。”朴律抱住惊春，把他带到浴室。惊春非常喜欢浴室这种到处都是水的环境，被丢进浴缸的时候大张着触手仿佛一大团海藻，然后掀起了微型水龙卷，迎面一团水花拍在朴律脸上。  
“你干什么！”朴律有点气恼地喊。  
“对不起。”惊春立即道歉，小声嘟囔着，“我很久没控制过水了，因为也能控制水压了就想试试。没收住……”  
“算了算了，”朴律又心软了，他喜欢的不就是惊春这带着点孩子气的一面。他刚才下意识把他当成了那个高高在上的河神，这好像让惊春无所适从。  
“不如你试试用水给自己清理，我也想看看你到底是怎么操纵水的。”朴律逗他。  
惊春脸红了，他在朴律的注视下操纵着水流在后穴冲刷，一点点把白浊带出来，然后流进下水口。朴律惊叹着，更多的是欣赏这美丽的自然造物。在被水属性影响之前的惊春是什么样子呢？  
惊春的脸已经红透了，他扑进朴律怀里，在他耳边呢喃道：“我困了。”  
“那就睡吧。晚安，惊春。”朴律刚说完发现人已经睡着了，真是毫无防备，哪怕成了神也一样。朴律抚了抚他的头发，把他抱到床上，自己在他身边躺下。  
8  
冬天到了。这一天是周末，外面下了大雪，惊春醒过来就觉得寒冷刺骨，他不顾寒冷欣喜地大喊：“下雪了！你快看啊！”  
“嗯……好吵。”朴律翻了个身继续睡。  
“好吧。”惊春看了他一眼，惋惜地转身，自己趴在玻璃上看雪。  
“你以前做河神的时候下雪了怎么办？”朴律突然出声。  
“没办法，我没法控制温度，挺难受的。一到冬天只能冬眠，没见过雪。”惊春说。朴律转过身看着他，他蓝色的长发已经恢复了光泽，在雪地莹莹的白光映照下略微发暗，但却漂亮得夺人心魄。朴律悄悄起身，把还沉浸在雪景中的河神从后面一把抱住，感受着那纤细腰肢的触感。惊春吓了一跳，但男人的身体十分温暖，他也就默许了这有些乱来的行为。  
“……好了，穿衣服。”过了很久，朴律觉得有点尴尬了，过去自己把睡衣穿上。惊春还是穿着那套和服，朴律看得心疼，问他：“不冷吗？”  
“没有其他衣服。”惊春无奈地笑了笑。  
“那……”朴律翻箱倒柜找出一件棉睡衣，这在有暖气的屋内应该已经差不多不冷了，“穿上这个吧。”  
“哎？这个……”惊春穿上惊叹道，“正好哎。”  
“我夏天就给你买了。”朴律笑了，这是那次上街的时候他偷偷买的。惊春高兴得一下子抱住他亲了一下，说：“谢谢你。”  
这家伙有点纯真的脾性还是没改变啊。朴律端详着他穿上睡衣的样子，宽大的睡衣很难看出来其中包裹的玲珑身躯，但由于是小黄鸭款式的睡衣，惊春整个人看起来毛茸茸的，相当可爱。  
“哇。我变成这样了。”惊春站在镜子前面打量着自己，有点难为情地道，“会不会太……毛茸茸了一点？”  
“没有没有。”朴律忍着笑偷偷给他拍了照片，准备等待会儿给他看。  
他懒得再做早餐了，早餐就由惊春负责。家里晃悠着一只小黄鸭的场景着实有点儿可笑，惊春知道他在心里嘲笑自己，但也没说什么，只是做好了早餐摆在桌上。  
“今天要出去走走吗？”朴律问他。  
“出去也行，不过你可能得陪着我。冬天对于我来说相当危险啊。”  
于是朴律便跟惊春一起，撑着伞在雪地里走。说是撑着伞其实只有惊春不得不打伞，他换上了羽绒服还觉得冷。下雪的时候朴律是无论如何也不愿意打伞的。白茫茫一片真干净，朴律嘴边蹦出两句诗来，惊春微笑着看着他，并没有说话。  
“你笑什么？”  
“……河神大人在过去的千年里，把能读的诗都读了，我却不太熟悉这些。我记得你说过你会写诗，要写一首吗？”  
朴律便折了根小树枝在雪地里划拉，最后在自己的车窗上写出一首小诗。  
“七十亿地表贴图……唔，这不是雪啊。”惊春读了读，笑了。  
“有写雪啊。”朴律也笑了，揉了揉他的头发，惊春烦躁地摇摇脑袋，继续看。  
“哇。把星星比喻成尚未落下的雪吗。听起来不错。”  
惊春专注地辨认着雪上的字迹，丝毫没注意到朴律也正在看着他。天蓝色的眼睛在雪中仿佛带着点幽幽的蓝光，像黑暗中的镭，晶莹透亮。朴律在他白皙的额头上亲了一口，这个动作竟需要踮起脚尖来完成，他不禁有点闹脾气。  
“嫌我太高了吗。”惊春笑出声来，主动抱住朴律，把他按在车门上，一窗的雪都哗啦啦掉了。

“你是不是疯了，竟然在雪里把我给推了。”朴律抱怨道。这是他的小男友第一次主动要他，也是他第一次被开拓了后穴。屋子里暖融融的，但他一想起来刚才那猛的一下冰冷就心惊胆战。  
“我没关系，倒是你有没有事啊。我好歹是变温的。”惊春说。朴律觉得这个时候的惊春奇异地不像惊春，更像是……繁春。  
“感觉你变了。”他接着抱怨道，“像那个讨厌的家伙。”  
“是吗……”惊春的眼神黯淡了一下，朴律叹了口气，他这是没法接受更加成熟的惊春了吗？现在的惊春会自己索取，也更多地温柔和体贴他，他却还妄想着一直照顾他，总把他当成那个少年。  
对，是少年。  
“惊春，你觉得繁春……和你是什么样的关系？”他决定试探一下。就算是一卷安心毯也好，就算是打破这虚假的繁茂也好。  
“河神大人比我更成熟。”惊春想了想才说，“他是完成体的我。”  
果然。朴律的眼神彻底沉下来，他冷声道：“你就是繁春，别装了。”  
如他所料，惊春——繁春并没有分辩，而是轻叹一声坐倒在沙发上，叹道：“被看穿了吗……”  
朴律把他禁锢在双臂之间，繁春脸上的表情迅速变得悲伤。朴律意识到了所谓“复活”的惊春和之前有什么差别，这层悲伤始终犹如背景音乐一般萦绕着他，在他半夜啜泣却不肯说明缘由的时候，在他莫名其妙笑着流泪的时候，在他想拥抱朴律却又不敢的时候。  
“为什么？”朴律的眼中燃烧着炽热的怒火。  
“因为我喜欢你……我喜欢你啊。”繁春捂住眼睛用一种落水者挣扎似的声音说，内容也像极了落水者的求救，“惊春是我的少年形态，我嫉妒他……听起来不可理喻，但他记忆里的你就是那么好，我从来没遇到过那么好的人，他却遇到了。我没法回到过去，你喜欢的人在过去，很遗憾我没在那个时候遇见你。”  
朴律大概明白了他为什么会悲伤，自己的温柔和爱都给予了他的过去之影，而他却始终孑然一身，好似一幕重逢喜剧的演员，扮演成过去的自己作为这幕剧中唯一的演员与真实的爱人上演真实的重逢。  
“今天，对不起。”繁春还在说，声音已经带上了些许哽咽，“我会马上离开。对不起。惊春回不来了。对不起。”  
他语无伦次地道歉，如水一般从朴律双臂之间滑脱，那身和服已经再次出现在他身上。他不由分说逃离似的打开门，一头扎进外面的风雪中。  
朴律愣愣地看着他的背影，觉得这个星球上仿佛只剩下自己一个人。这就是他想要的结果？放任——放任他长大的爱人冲进大雪纷飞之中？  
他犹豫着追出门去。几分钟前的温存历历在目，繁春的表情欣喜却又慌张，像偷了别人家糖果的小孩。他追逐着那个背影直到四周都是一片白茫茫，他来到了那片河岸，河岸边传来撕心裂肺的哭声。  
那和他在惊春死的那晚发出的号哭别无二致，其中的悲切都仿若实质，但这次的悲怆则更加浓重。  
“喂！繁春——？！”朴律看见繁春回了下头，惊恐得好像要跳下河似的。那河已经冻结实了，从河岸的高度跳下去绝对会摔断脖子。  
“你——过来干什么？想要赔偿吗？我已经——已经什么都没有了！”繁春惊恐地摇摇头，带着绝望朝他大喊，眼中的泪水落到地上就成了冰珠，“我连神格都已经岌岌可危了——”  
朴律这才恍然想起，神是不能和人在一起的，否则就会变成人。他奇怪自己怎么没注意到“惊春”自从“复活”以来从没提过这件事，河神朝不保夕，连进一步堕落成妖都做不到。  
“现在——还要赔偿的话，就朝我许愿吧！还没有、没有崩塌的神格，应该够实现一次愿望……”繁春泣不成声，却被朴律紧紧抱住。朴律贴在他耳边道：“我的愿望是你变成人。”  
“即使作为残破的神活下去，也好过成为朝生暮死的人啊。”繁春绝望地看着他，“求求你，给我留下最后一点点——过去的遗迹，可以吗？无论什么样的惩罚，只有这个……”  
“我惩罚你朝生暮死……我惩罚你和我一起体会有限的生命。河神大人，你这次别想逃掉。”  
繁春惊讶地睁大眼睛，还没来得及问这是为什么，身上的蓝色纹路就开始发光。这一次光路的碎裂干净纯粹，所剩不多的神格流失殆尽，从今往后繁春身上流淌的也是炙热的鲜红血液，再也不必因为异常的发色而惹人注目。  
朴律惊讶地看着怀里全身赤裸的黑发美人，而他抱紧自己，说出了变成人之后的第一个字：“冷。”  
“怎么会……没穿衣服吗？”幸好街上没几个人，繁春蜷缩成一团那是相当娇小，朴律抱着他一路溜回家，他已经冻得有点神智不清，回到家才慢慢缓了过来。  
“那身和服是我神力的外化，神力消失之后那个当然也没有了。”繁春说。  
“为什么是和服呢？”朴律追问。  
“当然是因为我在成为妖之前，很久很久以前的时候，我的血统还是大和民族。”繁春眨了眨眼，“不过那不重要……你为什么要这么做？”  
变成了人之后的繁春，黑发黑瞳，五官和体态却没有变化，还是颇有女风。朴律先打量了他一会儿，评论道：“长得不错。”  
繁春一下子脸红了，那模样和少年时期的他别无二致。朴律说：“我想既然能接受少年时期的你，应该也能接受长大了的你才是。不然会有种叶公好龙似的感觉。”  
“这样吗……我变得不讨你喜欢了？”繁春惴惴不安地问。  
“不，我……”朴律张了张嘴发现自己没什么可说的，他想了半天才说出来，“应该说，我喜欢被人需要的感觉，从和人的接触中获得满足感。但像你这样……也未尝不可。”  
“谢谢你。谢谢你能接受我。”繁春缠上他，已经变得完好的触手温柔地滑过他的手腕，“即使这样也好……只是这样也好。”  
“话说，少了你，河怎么办？”  
“少了我也不要紧。大海里应该有的是妖怪想取代我，我一只小小章鱼掌管八方水域，早就有妖怪不服了。”  
“等下？！你现在不是人吗？！”朴律这才意识到正在缠着他的好像是触手哎？这东西在人身上会有吗？  
“放心。只是比一般人多了点东西而已。”繁春笑着，用触手轻轻捂住朴律的嘴，“有些事情知道就好，不要说出来。”  
朴律点点头。在先前的114514约定中，这是他体会到的最有用的道理了。  
现在不必顾虑什么了。过去、现在、未来，没有一样能够成为阻碍他们在一起的障碍。即使死亡也不可能将他们分开。  
番外1  
“你就这么去应聘了教授？？你真的靠谱吗？？”朴律不顾旁人震惊的眼神震惊地问道。繁春努力试图让他闭嘴，但失败了。他只好回答：“很靠谱啊，毕竟我学过人类能学到的所有知识，比起一般人还要有优势吧。”  
“可是你？？”  
“没事没事。”  
某京市第三体校觉得这大概是他们聘用过最不靠谱的一位教授了。  
番外2  
朴律抱着摇摇欲坠的汉服和和服，繁春看了他一眼，决定今天就这样了。  
“你怎么？？？买的？？？都是？？？女式？？？？”  
“你觉得会有人以为我是男人吗？”繁春钉了他一眼。  
“那也？？？？”朴律彻底坠入了迷惑之中。  
确实，变成黑发之后繁春更不可能被认为是男人了。说白了，连古代的卫玠、宋玉之类也许都没有他这么像女人。  
“那两人我见过，一般般。而且我比起空神大人还要差得远。”  
“等下，宋玉不是……？？？”  
“我就活了有那么久，你有什么不满吗？”  
朴律没有。  
番外3  
新的河神上任了，仍然是一位海籍大妖怪，他一上任就先来拜访了前辈。  
“前辈因为爱情与人类在一起了？”  
“你有什么不满吗？”繁春喝了口茶凝视着他。  
“您真的……真的御水数千年？”  
“你爱信不信。”繁春说。  
河神被噎得没词了，一边的朴律听得有点怀疑人生，繁春居然也有这么能呛人的一面。  
繁春露出尴尬但又礼貌的微笑，把人扫地出门。  
番外4  
几十年过去了，繁春丝毫没有老去的迹象，看得朴律嫉妒得不行。  
“别担心。你死了之后这个愿望就实现了，我马上会成仙。”繁春笑道。  
“那就是说……你如果是自行崩神格成人，能一直活下去？”朴律觉得极不公平。  
“毕竟做了几千年神，阎王爷早就从生死簿上把我的名字划掉了。这年头谁傻到再去登记。”繁春淡淡地道。  
不过，人类正因为其生命的短暂才格外珍惜。来自伊斯的伟大种族正是因为生命的漫长才变得不珍惜生命。尽管如此，繁春并不想做出什么惊天动地的事情。他已经被太多神界名单记下了名字，在太多神界运动请愿书上签下了名字，被太多神界教材载入了反面案例，而这些都能比人类流传更久。他现在只想作为一个普通人类，和朴律过完普普通通的一生。  
-完-  
后话  
这本来是前言的结果变成了后话……（擦汗）“文章”原本是“剧透部分”。  
4.17记：变成了随心情更新的文～  
5.4记:好难受啊……两人都挺让人难受的……前者只活了五天，是带着遗憾死的；后者求而不得，最后作为前者的替身才得到虚假的爱，果然作者是个冷血的渣呢（冷笑）  
这波是无大纲写作，这个Note会把该剧透的都剧透得差不多的，不想被剧透的别看（实际上看到这里就已经看完了文章吧？对吧对吧对吧？）  
又记：就这么写完了，拖拖拉拉半个月，因为是无大纲所以到最后的反转连作者自己都没想到，原来作者不是冷血的渣啊（笑）  
5.5记：实在忍不住还想持续更新后篇，这对纪零太甜了。  
河神（下）  
前言  
作者自嗨后续，遍地ntr,不能接受请马上退出。  
关于蓝环章鱼的分布地区，其实日本海并没有……但这是个AU!是个AU对吧！都有河神这种东西了怎么能纠结生物分布地区呢！  
1  
像是重新认识一般，朴律和繁春都有些羞涩，很难再放松地倾诉自己的爱意。繁春的温柔和体贴反倒成了朴律羞涩的源头，对方照顾他几乎无微不至，让他十分不好意思。去应聘了大学教授的繁春时间并不充裕，但还是会抽时间和朴律在一起度过。朴律的工作性质让他可以足不出户，但有的时候也会出门，和繁春一起散散步。他们都不喜欢在某个目的地停下，散步会一直持续下去，一直到约定好的回家的时间。  
冬天不适合散步，所幸很快就到了春天。这是个繁盛的春天，连铁栅栏上都爬满了嫩叶。遵循着本能繁春下意识的有些忧心忡忡，换句话说就是春天到了，这是个适合交配的季节。还没能全部摆脱本能的前河神进入了繁殖期，时常焦躁不安，弄得朴律不知所措。  
在学校教书的繁春温文尔雅，对所有人都温和而礼貌，一回到家就展现出作为掠食者的一面。正如那天在雪地里他推了朴律一样，同样的事情在这之后又发生了若干次，朴律才后知后觉地想到说不定该弄点化学药品来抑制繁春的发情。  
晚春的一个夜晚，繁春像个来错了地方的外神一样在沙发上狂乱地伸展着触手，吓得朴律趴在床上大气都不敢出，生怕对方跑过来怼自己。这次他弄到了大剂量镇静剂，因为实在是不想再被后入了，但他还是不太愿意用这种东西伤害对方的健康。  
繁春果然跑了过来，他先用触手轻柔地抚弄了一下朴律，然后像是忍耐着什么似的窝在一边。繁殖期看上去快过去了，他已经能忍住交配冲动，但看上去非常难受，连朴律都看不下去了给他盖了张毯子。繁春的触手在毯子里动来动去，就好像那毯子是一个会动的活物，颇为恐怖。  
“朴律……”最后繁春探出头来叫他，“你上我好不好，我不想再那么对你……”  
朴律好笑地看着他，他并不属于极有支配欲的类型，某种程度上甚至十分愿意处于下位。可繁春好像对他有了一些错误的定位。朴律揪起他的一根触手，繁春艰难地喘息着蹭到他怀里，满脸通红，看起来想向他索吻又怕忍不住，朴律干脆主动吻了他一下，说：“推我吧。”  
繁春一下子把他掀翻，以前朴律从没注意过他的触手居然如此强壮有力。他迅速地脱下朴律的衣服，两根触手环住他的身体，两根深入他的后穴，其余的都去照顾他的前面，可以说是十分体贴了。朴律抱住他喘息着，触手实在是太灵活，上面吸盘的触感不是一般的适合性爱，吸在敏感点上拔下来的那一瞬间爽得他都说不出话来。繁春给他扩张了一会儿就抽出触手，把自己的东西插进去。  
繁春的尺寸惊人，但即使硬起来也算不上特别硬，更偏向于触手的触感，感觉上十分诡异。朴律脸红心跳地想着蓝环章鱼的各种生理知识，至少那些东西在公网上很容易找到，不像人类的生理知识还得遮遮掩掩放在某些全球连锁成人网站上。繁春迅速而坚定地抽插着，柔软的地方撞进体内带来十分奇异的感觉，尤其是刻意为之的对敏感点的照顾，让朴律终于体会到了什么叫人外，这根本是非人的快感。对于繁春来说他的下体比人类敏感八百倍，在这种折磨下两人很快同时射了，繁春的量还不少，估计是本物种的交配需要。  
“下次给我打镇定剂就好，”繁春余光瞥见床头柜上放着的替马西泮，有点愧疚地道。朴律拿被子捂着脸斯哈斯哈地吸气，繁春直起腰来的时候那身体曲线实在是太诱人了，他忍不住产生了遐想，真不知道他平时只穿白衬衫的时候他的学生是怎么忍着不拍他屁股的。  
作为一枚邪恶的ntr党，朴律有的时候迫不及待地想看繁春被他的学生上，但很显然不该是这个时候。繁春看他正在发呆，施展了一下读心之能，一下子读到了好些龌龊的念头。他脸红到了耳朵尖，一触手抽在朴律屁股上，嘶声道：“你都想些什么啊！”  
“啊，对不起。”朴律反应过来，连忙摆摆手，“啊，这……”  
该说是因为繁春实在太好看了么？把他放在苦主的位置上再合适不过了，朴律又不会跑过来开门，正适合黄毛干干脆脆把事情办完。繁春发现某些龌龊思想又有延伸的迹象，叹了口气：“你要想让我被别人上，干脆雇人也行啊。只要你喜欢怎么样都好，我不会反抗的。”朴律又想起来一开始对他做的事，羞愧得无地自容，喃喃道：“对不起。”  
“不，我是说真的。”繁春搂住他，触手缠在他腰上缓缓滑动，那触感有种诡异的舒适。朴律深吸一口气，说：“但如果你不愿意的话，我是不会那么做的。”  
繁春笑了，揪了揪朴律亚麻色的小马尾，说：“那就算了吧。你这个可恶的ntr。”

春天也该出门踏青，繁春这一次没反对去小山上远眺，那座小山上有个小潭，没什么人去，他决定久违地下一次水。  
一路上二人没说什么话，到了山上要下水，朴律才注意到岸边恶作剧似的竖了个河妖出没注意的牌子，富有中国特色。湖里只标了水深，繁春表示这点深度完全不成问题。  
繁春深吸了口气，其实他完全用不着这样，但他还是凭借人类的本能深呼吸一下，然后脱了衣服跳进水里。入水前朴律瞥见一眼他白皙漂亮的身体，差点当场斯哈，但还是忍住了这种冲动。他拿出野餐布放在地上，但其实没带什么吃的，只带了钓竿。正放线的时候朴律突然忍不住脑补了一下如果繁春咬钩会是什么场景，立刻觉得毛骨悚然，当场决定以后再也不钓鱼了。如果繁春真的咬了钩，恐怕会给他留下一辈子都抹不去的心理阴影。  
繁春把头露出水面，一头黑发在水面上漂浮着，形似水鬼。不过大白天的又知道是谁，朴律一点也不害怕，反而朝他伸出手去：“喂，快过来吧。我带了点吃的。”没想到繁春竟然没理他，而是突然把八条触手都举起来，吓了朴律一跳。他从水里弹出来，触手拍打在水里激起巨大的水花。  
“你干什么，吓死我了。”朴律赶紧接住湿漉漉的家伙，繁春挣脱他在草地上滚了一圈，很快变得脏兮兮的，又跳下水去。朴律摸不着头脑，过了一会儿，他抱着一条鱼上来。  
“天啊，你这是……”朴律惊讶得说不出话来。  
“我会抓鱼啊。”繁春笑道，这条鱼不是一般的大，粗壮的尾巴啪嗒啪嗒拍在朴律脸上，打得他连退两步，一屁股坐在旁边的灌木丛里。  
“我以前去蓝湖玩的时候，抓到过那里的食人鲳。那都是些未开化的野蛮水族，就跟当地的土著一样，我把整条河的鱼皮都撕了，那儿一下子就变成了好管的地方。”繁春笑嘻嘻地说，“不知道现在的河神大人觉得怎样。”  
“挺满意的。”不知道什么时候繁春身后竟然冒出一个金发的身影，那个男人比起河神更像是海神波赛冬，就算是水属性的影响也没让他女性化到哪里去，只是皮肤十分白皙，体毛寡淡而已，甚至不排除他本来就是白种妖怪。他一头漂亮的纯金色卷发看得朴律眼都直了，那人看着他的表情微笑着道：“我来自大西洋，前河神繁春先生来自日本海，会有差异性是正常的。”  
“不用你说啦。”繁春有点赌气地趴在河岸上，“你叫什么名字？是哪个种族？”  
“很常见的名字，当地部门的代号——我叫索米。是狮子鱼。”  
“怪不得这么鲜艳。”繁春边打量索米的配色边嘟囔着，对方的“制服”也就是神力外化是一身朋克风格的衣服，有的地方还有不伦不类的金属尖刺，跟玩乐队的似的。不过那应该是狮子鱼原本翅鳍的体现。索米好像对繁春很中意似的道：“我原来见过您，您在巡视大西洋的时候教导过我，当时的您真是太美了。我很怀念您的蓝发。”  
这个时候朴律早就闪到不知道哪去了，繁春慌张地四顾，回答他：“既然已经变成黑发了，就不要再提以前的事了。”  
接下来的事情顺理成章，繁春没有了神力之后就是个手无缚鸡之力的普通人，面对继位的后辈无论如何也挣扎不得。他要以神核自爆来威胁，结果被索米告知如果他不从就要杀了朴律，只得顺着他在水里做了。春天是个适合交配的季节，但繁春实在搞不懂为什么索米不找个异性、至少是同族的同性做。  
“您不也没有找到同族吗。”索米压在他身上，尽管接近一米八五的繁春在人类中已经属于高个子了，但种族优势的白种河神身高达到一米九三，根本没有可比性，繁春在他身下甚至算得上是娇小。再加上蓝环章鱼的柔韧性，他被压迫得缩成很小一团，在水中又完全是河神的领域，根本无路可逃。  
联想到上午朴律的混沌邪恶言论，繁春甚至怀疑他是故意离开以让后辈ntr自己。转念一想即使他在现场也不可能有能力做些什么，河神大可以带着自己去到十米深的水底做爱，做到他神智不清都不会有人发现。  
这么一想，繁春也懒得反抗，乖乖配合对方做完。对于来自自然的生物来说同一物种的同性甚至不同物种交配完全算不上什么事儿，只是做人做久了繁春心里多少有点儿介意。但这在相当无耻地躲在旁边偷窥的朴律看来刺激非常，正宗的ntr啊！  
做完了之后河神还磨蹭了一会儿，繁春无力地趴在河岸上，朴律也回味了会儿才回去找他，并没装作什么都不知道的样子。繁春懒懒地看他一眼，说：“你果然是故意的。”  
“走的时候不是，但回来的时候等他做完了。我也挺怕被杀的啊。”朴律自己都觉得自己十分无耻，但作为邪恶的ntr党他应该尽职尽责不做开门的，让黄毛顺顺利利完事才对。  
只是有这么个恶趣味的男友，苦了繁春了。  
“我说了你想看的话雇人也可以。我不介意直接被上的。”繁春无奈地叹了口气说，“毕竟不是什么大不了的事，也不会怀孕。”  
“真的可以？”朴律有点兴趣了。  
“没关系啊……”繁春又叹口气，即使是做河神的那几千年他也没有那么禁欲，但做爱的次数八个触手数得过来；现在倒是开了大戒，不过他已经不是神了，也就没那么在意。即使是有那点儿不适，想到是为了朴律的性趣就不太介意了。  
朴律本人的道德体系就和人类的满嘴仁义道德完全不一样，更贴近自然的道德观，所以听繁春说不在意反倒更高兴了。瞧瞧这ntr党的无耻嘴脸。  
繁春似乎已经累得没劲继续摸鱼，刚才那条鱼也趁乱蹦回了湖里，朴律只好把他身上擦干净，帮他穿上了衣服把人抱上车。他有点庆幸没选择文青的坐公交车来，否则繁春教授的名望恐怕就难保了。繁春说在水里做没有着力点，河神又格外强壮，他做完之后累得连游泳的力气都没有了。朴律听了有点心虚，但又觉得这样折腾繁春反倒更有意思。繁春保留下来的读心能力让他苦不堪言，就在刚才yy的时候繁春又敲了他一下，这家伙听见了。  
“你就那么喜欢折腾我吗……我被当RBQ也是会难受的。而且变成人之后不能用神力弥补身体的疲劳和缺损，累了就要休息，像之前那样搞会把我弄坏的。”听到最后几个字朴律差点没喷出来，这家伙自己都意识不到这些词有多色气吗？繁春听见了他想的东西之后也脸红了，喃喃道：“很色气吗？”  
单纯的前河神恐怕从未涉猎过黄色领域……朴律叹了口气，觉得就这样也挺好，有的是人愿意重金求一双没看过搞黄色的眼睛。繁春没再读他的心，安静了一会儿，说：“我以后不会再读心了，知道你那么想我我很难受。”  
朴律顿觉后悔非常，可时光不能倒流，他从后视镜里看过去，繁春脸上再次出现了那种有点悲伤的神情。看到那个表情之后，朴律真心希望这辈子他再也不会看到繁春露出这种表情了。  
2  
朴律时常怀疑繁春的性别，毕竟他外貌着实雌雄莫辨，下体又有着柔软耐操的后穴。尽管还有着化茎腕这种东西在可怜地昭示着他的性别，朴律却总是下意识把那条腕足与其它八条混在一起。因此每次他问起这个蠢问题，繁春都会害羞得满脸通红。而且繁春本人完全就是涉世未深的样子，一点也不擅长在教育圈高攀，久而久之大家都知道了这是个安分守己钻研学术的教授，只有朴律知道繁殖期这两天他是如何苦不堪言。他极度好奇繁春过去的繁殖期是怎么度过的，有没有留下个一儿半女，繁春摇了摇头告诉他：“神是不可能留下子嗣的，除非和另一个神，因为有种族隔离。我之前的繁殖期差不多都是自己忍过去了，偶尔被人撞见的时候也被上过……对不起，让你不高兴了吗。”他有点担忧地瞥了朴律一眼，朴律果然脸色阴沉。他能忍受甚至十分享受观看繁春被上，但他没能从中获得快感的话绝对不行。他问道：“上你的……都是男人？”  
“也有被使用过。”繁春带着淡淡的无奈笑了，“几千年前的事了……我之前尽量避免和人类产生交集，所以才会这么做。现在……无所谓了。不过说实话，要是想的话，我可以怀孕然后生孩子。”  
“此话怎讲？”朴律差点没惊掉下巴。  
“神的身躯是完美的，兼具男女性征和繁殖器官，原本的性别会体现得更明显。唉……”繁春突然叹了口气，“我原来就被人说长得不像男人，也因为这个被欺负过，被水影响之后更不像男人了，你说我是雌雄同体的扶她之类都无所谓，想要孩子的话我可以开放那一套女性器官，就可以怀孕了。”  
朴律惊得半天没说出话来，繁春轻轻抱住他吻了一下，然后放开他说：“想要吗？我无所谓，你喜欢就好。”  
“不不不，绝对不要。”朴律连忙摆手，他无法想象自己照顾孩子的画面，那简直是地狱绘图。繁春笑了，说：“我就知道你不要。”

这一届大一新生中的一位有点不太对劲，他名叫戴银，已经连续跟踪了繁春三天，换句话说就是入学这段时间他一直在跟踪繁春。繁春觉得蹊跷，直到他带着照片找上了门。  
那时繁春正在教师公共休息室读书，突然有人叫他。这时公共休息室里一个人也没有，繁春问他什么事。  
戴银得意洋洋地给他看手机，里面是拍下来他和朴律接吻的画面。他威胁着扬扬手机：“不想我传出去你是同性恋的话，就乖乖听我的话。”  
繁春这辈子不是第一次被人威胁，但上一次已经是几千年前了，对于他现在的人类思维来说就像是上辈子。尽管这个社会对同性恋的容忍度已经高了许多，但这仍然不受法律保护，且足以让学生们用异样的眼神看着自己。繁春整个人都软了下来：“你想做什么。”  
“教授听我的话就好。”戴银露出邪恶的微笑，让繁春背对他，然后把繁春两只手扭到背后，人按到了桌子上。繁春大概知道要被做什么，心痛又难以置信地合上眼睛。  
戴银竟然带来了手铐。他和繁春差不多高，却比他要强壮得多，制服繁春费不了他多大力气。他把手铐扣在繁春手腕上，装模作样拍了拍手，满意地笑了：“教授第一次被人干？不是吧？没这么玩儿过吗？”教授摇摇头，戴银却把这误解为故作清高，在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，并不重，却足够轻佻。戴银先用手指沾了点润滑剂戳弄着他的后穴，很快手指被爱液打湿，他找到了繁春的敏感点。繁春害怕得下意识握紧唯一能握住的笔，说：“你快一点。我不想被发现。”  
“放心吧教授，今天没人会来救你。你的同事都有足够忙一个下午的事儿。咱们可以好好玩玩。”  
一番话让繁春的心彻底凉了，他痛苦地接纳对方以侵略性姿态闯入，同时身后人又发出了新的要求：“用前面自己蹭桌角，弄出来一次，然后自己舔干净。”  
繁春不会玩这些，但知道如果不这么做恐怕会被蹂躏得更狠。他颤抖着接触粗糙的木质桌角，羞耻地发现这样的刺激让他的前面更硬了。戴银发出暧昧不明的笑容，插得更深了点，体会着繁春内腔的温暖。  
不能用手，繁春竟然真的只用桌角就达到了高潮，这还得归功于戴银一直在后面进进出出，不给他休息的机会。繁春喘息着回头看了他一眼，结果就这一瞥竟然让对方更硬了，戴银一下子挺入最深处，不可思议地睁大了眼睛。  
“教授。他是不是没干过你里面？他知道你是个扶她吗？”他说。  
“他知道。”繁春擦掉生理性泪水，沮丧地说，“你不戴套吗……弄里面很难受的。”  
“难受……教授就忍着。反正回家有人给你弄。”戴银冷笑道，一下子戳在前列腺上，狠狠碾压过去。繁春惊叫一声，还没来得及体味刚才的快感就被再次刺激了一下，然后是潮水般连绵不绝的抽插。繁春都不知道自己是什么时候射的，只知道最后戴银放开了他，却没给他解开手铐，而是举起手机拍了几张。  
“呜……！”繁春哀叫一声，知道自己彻底逃不掉了。戴银故意给他看拍下来的照片，繁春啜泣着请求他的样子也被拍下来了。  
戴银解开了他的手铐，离开了。  
射在里面的精液摇摇晃晃的非常难受，繁春整理好衣服，思考了一下是现在就去厕所把它弄出来还是再忍两节课，结论是现在就去，因为现在还很早，厕所没什么人，而忍上两节课恐怕他会难受得要命。  
没想到的是，竟然被同事撞见了。  
繁春认命地看着对方，他没想到的是就在自己身边也有同性恋。对方恶劣地笑着，晃了晃手机里的照片。  
“就在学校里？您可真是不知羞耻。”  
“你想干什么。”  
对方掐住他的手腕把他拉进隔间，锁上门，说：“和我做。”  
这个同事是生物系的张钧傲教授，他显然比戴银更了解人体结构，九浅一深地出入，让繁春一次次攀上快感的巅峰又无法达到高潮，最后求死不能地哀求他。做完之后繁春觉得自己蠢透了，再也不敢试图在学校把后穴的精液弄出来，只得生生忍了两节课。  
朴律知道了，恐怕会很生气吧。

回到家，繁春都不敢抬眼看朴律，进了浴室就锁上门，带着羞耻把后穴的白浊一点点带出来。这么短时间内被两个人玩弄他还是第一次，没法习惯，他怀疑自己永远不可能习惯。  
“繁春？你在干什么？”朴律已经在敲门了。  
“没事。我这就出来。”繁春努力稳了稳声音，说。  
他希望自己的身形看起来没那么不堪，但两次激烈的性爱完全消耗了他的体力，让他没力气掩饰自己的蹒跚。朴律惊讶地看了他一眼，问：“发生了什么？”  
“没事。”繁春勉强对他扯出一个笑容，一头钻进了卧室。  
出来之后，朴律直奔卧室，把繁春从被子里揪了出来。这人看起来狼狈到了极点，无论是神情还是动作都透露出一股掩饰不住的疲惫。旁人可能注意不到，但朴律对他的一举一动都再熟悉不过，自然也不会放过这些细微的变化。  
“到底怎么了？”朴律直视着他的双眼，问道。  
“被威胁了。”繁春仍然没看他，声音低低的，“对不起，我不能放弃我的学术生涯。我的一个学生用我和你的关系威胁我拍了裸照。”  
亲口把这话说出来对他来说已经是极大的羞耻了，但他顾不得那么多：“他强奸了我，我去清理的时候被同性恋同事撞见，又一、一次。”  
朴律一下子把他按在床上，他的声音都哆嗦了一下，却还是不敢停下来，颤抖着声音道歉：“对不起，真的对不起，我会自己解决，不会麻烦你的，对不起……”  
但朴律已经忍不住了，一下子扒开他的衣服，薄薄的长袖白衬衫下尽是吻痕和红痕，还有被擦伤的淤青。下体更是不忍直视，后穴红肿着翕合，旁边还有未清理干净的白色残留物，连前面都没被放过。  
“对不起！对不起……”繁春已经不敢再说别的了，语无伦次地道歉，“你如果生气的话，朝我发泄就好，不要去找他们，我还不想被人唾弃啊……”  
“你自己也介意我们的关系吗？”朴律的声音冷冷的，繁春一下子睁大眼睛想要辩白，却被朴律掐住下巴，一下子流泪了。接下来朴律做出了可能是他这辈子最后悔的事情：粗暴地上了繁春一次，还把他结结实实揍了一顿，弄得他浑身都是瘀伤。繁春流着泪跟他道歉，求他轻一点，又努力忍住哀叫。最后他已经有些神智不清，声音颤抖得快要听不出来在说什么，朴律凑近了他的嘴唇才听出来，他仍然是在道歉，这反倒又让朴律窜起一股怒火。  
他已经开始后悔刚才的粗暴了，明明是自己没把人保护好为什么要反过来责备他？但繁春那副逆来顺受低声下气的样子又让他火大，这人怎么好像一点也不知道保护自己？  
“滚去歇着吧。”他看繁春实在累得不行了，也没兴趣继续折腾他，挥挥手走了。繁春却在身后叫他：“朴律，你能……帮帮我吗，你刚才……射在里面了……”  
朴律冷着脸把他抱起来，一股脑丢在浴缸里灌了水。繁春的触手一点点把射进去的精液带出来，这之后他好像没什么力气了，又不敢求助，挣扎着想从浴缸里爬出来。  
“该死的。”朴律怒骂一声，把人抱出来擦干净，放到卧室床上。繁春看着他似乎还想说什么，却什么也没说，疲惫地合上眼。  
这人几乎是遍体鳞伤了，身上一处一处的淤青咬痕，蝴蝶骨上还有被锐物划开的伤口，那是朴律盛怒之下随便抓了什么东西划的。他下体已经被弄得乱七八糟，看上去不能更糟糕了。  
想必他心里也是遍体鳞伤吧。朴律想到这里就觉得后悔不迭，但后悔也没用。他也脱了衣服躺到床上，轻轻抱住繁春。繁春已经睡着了，皱着眉头，脸上还挂着泪。不一会儿他的眉眼舒展开了，也许梦到了什么好事吧。朴律趁着他睡着观察他，他的手腕上有一圈红痕，看来强奸犯是有备而来。繁春的体型虽然相对较高却十分纤细，说手无缚鸡之力毫不过分，怪不得没能反抗。  
……等下。  
朴律发疯了似的把人晃醒过来，怒吼道：“你为什么不咬他？！！”  
“什么……什么咬……？”繁春害怕得不知所措。  
“你不是有毒吗？！为什么不咬他？咬死了又不会有人说什么，除了我没人知道你还有蓝环章鱼的形态啊！”  
“不行吧……”繁春犹豫着苦笑了一下，朴律气得给了他一个耳光，吼道：“笑什么笑！回答我为什么！”  
繁春沉默了，似乎在极力忍着眼泪，过了许久他才艰难地轻声道：“你别生气。对不起。我只是觉得他还罪不至死，我也不是什么一清二白的人，他愿意上就上吧……”他擦了擦眼睛，低下头，睫毛颤抖着，“你别生气，别生气可以吗……对不起……”  
朴律已经气得说不出话来了。  
这种“完美受害人”的心态，是谁灌输给他的？他倒不是介意伴侣不忠诚，因为他自己就是个十分轻浮的家伙，甚至是邪恶的ntr党；但这和他想把那两人撕成碎片毫不冲突，把繁春搞成这个样子，对他一点都不负责。他最气的是繁春好像完全不知道保护自己似的，被拍了裸照被威胁都不觉得对方该死，甚至还自轻自贱，这是他无法容忍的。  
“繁春，你记着，下次再被他威胁发生关系就咬死他，要不就从我这儿滚蛋。”朴律咬牙切齿道，“没你这样的人。要做人就懂事点，好好保护自己，别说什么罪不至死，你要是真觉得自己贱就去卖算了，还当什么教授。”  
他很清楚繁春在乎什么，这话也足够过分。繁春果然沉默了，作为动物的本能蠢蠢欲动，过了一会他说：“只是有点累而已，虽然是被强迫的，但我也没有真的受伤啊……就为这个要去伤害别人吗？”  
“你太善良了。”朴律叹了口气，他已经在盘算着怎么找到那两人给他们施压让他们删除裸照了。他很久没有动用作为作家的流量为自己的私事服务了，但这次情况特殊，如果繁春不会保护自己，他就必须保证他不会再受到伤害。  
毕竟那是他的人，别人强迫他做他不愿意的事绝对不行。  
3  
但即使这么说，朴律也没有什么办法，只能看着繁春每天筋疲力尽地回来，然后既生气又心疼地给他清理、安抚。繁春自己倒像是认命了似的，每次都只是道歉，不断地道歉，却没有听从过朴律的建议。尽管朴律心知他不是抖M,却还是忍不住生出那么一点儿怀疑。  
终于有一天，朴律决定不再包容这个家伙，把他赶出了家门。  
“杀了他们，或者滚，随便选一个。”朴律看着面前不知所措的男人，从牙缝里挤出伤人的字句。繁春愣了一下，接着全身都开始轻轻颤抖，就像是发了什么病那样。他一时间说不出话来，被朴律瞪了一会儿才说：“至少……把我的东西还给我吧。”  
朴律气得恨不得揍他一顿：“你就那么想走？！”他蹬蹬蹬进了屋，噼里啪啦的把繁春的所有东西收拾到一个布袋里，一股脑塞进繁春怀里。繁春甚至都没有申辩一句，站在原地直到朴律砰地一声把门摔上。  
他提着袋子在街上走着，这时候下了点小雨，街上人不多，他就那么走到了曾经属于他的那片河岸。  
走投无路了呢……  
繁春慢慢蹲下身，把手中的东西都丢进河里。河里冒出一个金发男人，照旧是那身花里胡哨的朋克，手中提着袋子。河神索米看着繁春，许久才似笑非笑地问：“这是你掉的吗？”  
“是。”繁春迎着他的目光，咬着牙忍住眼泪。  
“给你。诚实的人可以实现一个愿望。”索米公事公办地说出对白，罔顾自己没有秉公办事这一事实，“你有什么愿望？”  
“让我忘了朴律吧，”繁春痛苦地说，“不可逆性遗忘。就算他过来求你都不能逆转的那种。”  
“真的？”索米的眼神染上了震惊，他以为繁春会说让那两人手里的东西都消失掉之类的，然后他趁机透繁春一次，爽一下再实现他的愿望。这下他玩闹的心思全没了，看着繁春认真地点点头，他伸出手点在对方眉心。  
“忘了可不能反悔啊。”他无奈地说。  
一阵蓝光飘散，在遗忘生效的那一刻，繁春的泪还是流了下来，只不过下一秒又忘记了为何而流。

朴律这两天也在反思自己。不能保护伴侣反而因为他的善良而惩罚他，他这么做会不会太过分了。  
他开始担心繁春过得怎么样了，尽管现在距离他赶走对方只过了几小时。外面是倾盆大雨，繁春很有可能在哪家咖啡店里躲雨。他惴惴不安地出了门，找到他们平时常去的店，繁春竟然全都不在里面。  
别找了。他现在很开心。他已经不记得你了，我永远都不会原谅你的，混蛋。  
朴律惊讶地四顾寻找和他说话的人，那个声音又说：不用找了，我就在你右手边第一家店。  
他一转身，一下子就看见靠窗的位置两个人面对面坐着，繁春笑得真的很开心，那种无忧无虑、单纯到有些天真的快乐，他已经很久没有在繁春身上见到了。对面的金发朋克男似是感觉到了他的视线，微微侧身投来冰冷的注视。  
你做了什么？朴律恶狠狠地想。  
我做的比你这个废物做的多得多，包括抹除那些人手里的不堪照片，还有彻底抹除那些人的不洁记忆。我比繁春当河神的时候强大得多，他本人并不知道我有这个能力，包括对于意识他只能读取而不能更改和传输。他以为所有河神都跟他一样。  
那你现在又干什么？  
我在追求他。我想要好好地去爱他，而不是像你，你这个人渣。  
那你就等着吧，朴律一转身推开手边的门，自信满满地走向那一桌人，繁春和索米都看着他，他问道：“嗨，繁春，觉得他怎么样？”  
他以为繁春会露出惊恐或者沮丧的表情，没想到繁春只是皱了皱眉，带着疑惑回答道：“我并不认识你，先生。索米非常好。”  
旁边的索米笑开了花，朴律震惊地问道：“你做了什么？”  
“抹去了他所有关于你的记忆，”索米抢在繁春发出疑问之前回答他，朴律的怒气一下子就爆发了：“谁让你这么做的？这样得来的爱不觉得虚假吗？赶紧还回来！”  
“我做不到，”索米说，“是他自己要的不可逆性遗忘，他永远地遗失了那段记忆，绝不可能再想起来。我不得不说繁春真是个聪明人。”  
繁春的表情转为了进一步的疑惑，索米连忙转回去哄他，朴律看着二人亲密的样子，感觉怒火已经渐渐被凉意取代。  
他做不到。像这样宠着繁春，他真的做不到。无论是帮对方处理被威胁的事还是仅仅像这样对方难受的时候给出安慰，他都不可能做得到。朴律甚至开始怀疑繁春会爱上他只是因为一开始惊春的遗留，换句话说，他只能骗骗小孩子而已。  
你想得对，索米的声音在脑中响起，你只能骗骗小孩子而已。  
朴律慢慢走出店门，离开了咖啡馆后他收起了伞，任由雨声把身后的人声淹没。  
如果这是繁春的选择，那么他无权干涉。从现在开始他们之间的关系就完全是他单方面记得了，无论他有多生气都不可能找回繁春的记忆。  
河神与前河神的爱情，是会受到所有神祝福的吧。繁春即使失去了神格也还具有神性，这一点他早就意识到了——这意味着，索米和繁春在一起是不会受到天罚的。  
朴律昏昏沉沉地胡乱想着，不知不觉就走到了那片河岸。他有些想念惊春，却又为自己感到悲哀。真的只能骗骗小孩子吗？  
在这之后，恐怕，恐怕……  
他已经被雨水淋得湿透，觉得身心俱疲，现在只渴望着回家喝一杯热茶。果然我根本不适合有爱人，朴律想，就连繁春这种温柔到不肯拒绝别人的人都因为与我在一起而痛苦得不堪忍受。果然我根本不配得到爱啊。  
后话  
后来？后来呢，前河神与河神幸福地生活在一起，分手了几次，最后还是彼此依偎。诗人选择了永远孤独，和星空与诗为伴。  
如果真的有人感兴趣的话……繁春是几千年前来到了地球的外星人，落在日本，就取了日本名字，几经周折成为了第一任也是几千年来唯一一任河神，他的种族是蓝环章鱼。朴律的职业是作家，父母双亡，养育他的爷爷在他成年后去世。  
太意外了，真的太意外了，我完全没能想到最后会发展成这样。我不认为如果我不插入那两个配角来施压朴律就会和繁春顺顺利利走下去，他会因为繁春是同性而抛弃他，会因为繁春的温柔而厌倦他，总之两人必定会走向分手。  
本来这个（下）我只想写写两人的甜蜜日常，但还是不可避免地变成了这样，角色真是有种奇妙的魅力。上次尝试让纪零两人在一起就完全失败了，这次虽然有了一点点成功，但最后还是被证明失败，这难道说明这两人真的没可能在一起吗……  
-TED 5.11-

一巡感言  
角色个屁，常言道不高明的作者手下的角色都是其分身（谁的常言？），我回来一巡自己作品的时候越来越发现我该说的话在以前的作品中统统说过了。  
越写越意识到纪元根本不是个适合拿来搞耽美的家伙，不过……吹爆执政官！执政官赛高！执政官超可爱的！还有友情出演的繁春先生也很可爱（笑）  
（上）里的车简直不能直视，我一遇到车全都划过去……（下）虽说还可以，但这开车理由太扯淡了！沃日你下回找个可靠的理由开车啊！触手怪这么工口的属性硬生生写成大型流产现场，我呕呕呕，文力不足小鬼先爬了。 -木曜日 7.30


End file.
